The Black Knight: Setting the Stage
by DeadMan-Tales
Summary: Decisions. Thats is the thing that shapes destiny. Several diferent decisions can changes the history of the world. Lelouch knows that and now the world will see the results of his decisions and the ones from people who surround him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I owned it Lelouch would live a Happy life surrounded by his Harem and the world bending to him

Well people welcome to my version of Code Geass. English is not my mother language so help will be well received. I hope you liked it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Day the Demon was Born**

-So, you are Lelouch, aren´t you? Spoke what seemed to be a child voice. The black haired boy raised his sight to stare at the figure; which seemed to be a richly dressed child like him, with a long blonde hair, which reaches his heels. The most interesting thing about this person, except the fact that he seems to have the same age as Lelouch, were his eyes. They were full of malice and knowledge. - Well, are you going to answer me?

Once again he spoke, using a serious tone, or as serious as possible using a child voice and not without some traces of malice in the sentence. The young Lelouch recently banished prince of the Holy Britannian Empire began to remember the situation which leads him to speak with this person. Just a few hours ago he was playing with his friend Suzaku and his little sister Nunnally, and then all the hell broke loose, when the sky was filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of fighters of the Empire. In no time the invasion of the little island named Japan started. In just the blink of an eye the small happiness they were able to build up in the small nation of the east was gone. The ones in charge of protecting them were gone or death and now the children were alone to protect themselves, against whatever atrocity come into their way. The worst was when they have to pass throw a wasteland full of corpses, men, women, old people, even children there was no mercy. _"It is nothing Nunnally we are passing though a dump"._ He would lie to protect his sister if necessary. But he will have revenge. For himself, for Nunnally for his mother, even for Suzaku and Japan, but in the deepest of his heart he knew that the most important thing for him was to have revenge for his father second betrayal.

And this brings him to his current situation. They have been walking all the day and they found a destroyed house to refuge themselves. When they got inside they founds some blankest and were able to light a fire. Past midnight his friend and sister were long sleep and he decided to go outside for some fresh

And that brought him to the present in which a person who seemed more than he showed on the outside spoke to him with familiarity even boredom.

-Yes. - Answered the little boy full of distrust and fear to some extent.

-Yes, I see you look so much like Marianne. - He mentioned as if it was climate. Contrary to Lelouch which was almost a holy issue due to recent events

-How do.-

-Later we will talk about that.- He cut him off without much patience, but then he smiled, not in a friendly manner, it was a twisted smile full of malice.- Listen to me you are in danger nephew.

Lelouch's eyes widened cause his declaration. This was already strange, but that statement brought the thing to a new level of weirdness. If he can use that word

-Later we will have time for beautiful family histories. - He pointed in a sarcastic way. - Listen to me Lelouch vi Britannia my brother knows that I betrayed him and he betrayed me so our contract ended.- This time the sorrow in his voice was evident, not that evident, but not as well disguised as he meant. Although he smiled.- So that brought me to you.- Lelouch didn't need to ask to which brother he referred, but he didn't understand about the "contract".- So I came here to offer you what I offer to him almost fifty years ago.- This time there was no mocking, only seriousness, even his child voice sounded more powerful.

-What are you talking about? - The boy finally asked

\- The Power of Kings. - He smiled a predatory smile on his lips. - The _Geass_

-Geass? - The boy repeated unsure

-This power will allow you to stand above the normal men, but.- He brought the lantern he was carrying to his face, the one that the other child has just noticed.- There is a prize, you will walk alone the rest of your days and you will be unhappy for the rest of your life.- The blonde extended his hands, like expecting to be given high five.

-And what do you want? – The ten years old asked. If the life has teached him something was that nothing was free. You always have to pay a prize, and he suspected that this person wants something very far from his reach.

-You will not be able to give it to me now.- The boy smiled again showing his twisted expression once again.- You should hurry they are coming and they do not know who you are and they will kill you.- He extended his hand once again, his smile grew a bit.- And who knows what they will do to Nunnally

With that last statement all the fear was wash from the child face, replaced with pure fury and determination. So much that for V.V it was like to see Charles in his prime once again. This kid sure wasn't weak as his brother said.

-Will be able to protect Nunnally with these.- He asked placing his hand against the other _"child"_ hand

-And much more.-He said showing his evil smile

Britannian soldiers were advancing throw the road with clear joy in their faces, in less than a day they had deliver a series of crushing defeat to the Japanese government. If everything keeps going like this, they will have a new Area in no time, which handful of slaves and beautiful women to serve them.

As they walk they saw a young boy standing in the middle of the road. He was standing just a few steps ahead from them. He had his face low and his hand was covering his right eye

-Hey kid move out.- The soldier yells but the boy doesn't move.- Move brat.- The man says pointing his gun to the child, who is going to join his ancestors .

-Point your gun to a child. - He asked with a low voice, but enough to be heard.- Coward.- He brought his face up and showed a very twisted smiles. A smile which shouldn't be on a childs face

\- What did you say brat?! – He was cut from his outrage when the kid removed his hand from his right eye and shows it, the eye had an estrange sigil on it.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you…..

Life can be a series of funny events, not like something that can make you laugh, but more like a sweet and evil play which repeats once and again and again, the only thing which changes are the actors. The one thing that you can do is learn to laugh of it and find away to enjoy it, or in the end be devoured by it. The third option is try to become part of it and learn how to move the threads of life. Oh the joy! Whispered a voice in his mind, now in front of him there were miserable extras, awaiting to perform they one role in this _**Divine Comedy**_. Now there is no time to waste lets open the curtain and let this evil and cruel comedy start.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you.- Making your steps in the choreography rehearsed a thousand times, but no less sweet in every time.- ... Die !.- A seventeen years old boy says discovering his right eye and revealing a strange pattern on it.

-Yes, your Majesty. -They replied in unison platoon of soldiers before pointing their guns at their own heads and shoot. Again, as seven years ago people turned to obey that order.

And again the scene is painted with carmine color, sweet perfume that adorns the room, is perfect for the occasion, the acoustics are perfect, one could almost dance to its rhythm, the fire of the truck behind caress his skin like a lover caress a married man with passion and the rest of the players are ready, they just need to know what their role is. Putting aside those thoughts decided to concentrate on his current situation

After the bloody spectacle was over, he turned to see the person lying at his feet which had a particular green hair and what he had seen, amber eyes. For anyone this girl would be a mystery, but not for him, the person who is related to this kind of power from a very early age. He knew that V.V. hid and hides many things but not the identity of this person.

-C.C wake up I know that you are still alive.- He said kneeling beside her and gently moving her to wake the green-haired woman.

As if by magic the woman with a he just rescued from the pod, lifted up to stare at the boy with very well disguised curiosity in her eyes.

-How do you know my name?- Asked the immortal woman casually, but ready to act in case of emergency, she became more aware once she noticed the Geass in his right eye.- V.V, doesn´t he?

-It's a far more complicate story. - He says smiling towards her. Then he extended his hand to her. - Will you come?- The woman in front of him seemed more eager to break his neck than grab his hand.- Listen your options are.- He brought his index finger up.- You stay here and Clovis captures you again or.- He brought his middle finger up.- You come with me and hide you from my brother. Your choice miss.- He says smirking arrogantly.

The green haired woman stared at the teenager in front of her, she knew that he was the son of Marianne and Charles, but he seemed to know who is she, or at least the basics of her. Also the boy seemed to have a Geass contract with his uncle, which rests many points from him. Also for what she can sees she can deduce that he is quiet dangerous, the fact that he ordered nearly twenty men to kill themselves without flitching says a lot of his self resolve. Making a decision she extended her arms into his direction

-Carry me.- She said with a sardonic smile playing on her lips and a soft voice, like a woman trying to seduce him.

He stared at her for a few moments and his eyebrow twitching, but in the end he knew that she will need this woman for the time to come. With a resignation sigh he grabs her and carries her like newlywed.

Meanwhile she was carried by the young boy; she started to inspect his features. First his face thin and regal, with the air of an aristocrat, always head rose. He also has a long and thick black, raven hair, which obviously got from Marianne, long enough that it is tied into a ponytail, also some of bangs of his hair went to the side of his face, framing it. His body seemed very strong, not just for carrying her, but also she could feel the muscles under his uniform , that made her smile with a feel of irony, remembering the times that he saw him in Aries Villa, he looked like girl dressed as a boy, leaving that though for latter she continued her inspections. Her eyes finally found his, but he didn't stare back at her, she could see them; cold and aware of everything surrounding him, almost like a glacier, but for her, who had lived nearly eight centuries she can see the truth behind those cold gems, a fire burning cold eager to spread and wrap everything around it, or better the eyes of a predator, ready to strike it prey when it the poor thing feels comfortable and secure of each position. She chuckled lightly at that thought, indeed he was the predator and his prey may have blonde hair. Taking everything into account this boy was the livid image of his father in his youth. Oh life was so ironic

-Stop right there.- They heard a voice from a speaker, they turned round and stare at the Sutherland holding its gun towards them threateningly.- Identifies yourselves.- The voice who seemed a woman spoke again.

-My name is Alan Spacer student from Britannia Settlement, I found this girl.- He made a motion towards CC.- I think she is injured, she needs to go to the Hospital.- Seeing that the woman didn't climb down for its Sutherland.- My father is a Duke if you protect us I guarantee you a reward.-

And like it was a magic spell the woman climbed down from it machine holding a gun and asking him to give her his identification. Lelouch found this woman disgusting she was so eager to get what she wanted, whatever it was, like a hyena.

-Give me your Knightmare now.- He said activating the Geass on his right eye

-Okay.- She throws him his key.- The code number is 2XD4.- After that the teenager walked to the machine followed by the green haired woman.

He got into the cabin, he sat on the pilot seat and CC on the back of the Sutherland, given the limited space they had, but neither seems interested in the smallest detail so because of the danger of the current situation. Then he started to ride it across the ghetto taken good notice of what have happened cause some of his brother´s project. Neither of them showed an empathic expression during their ride, both of them had seen it worse. After a few minutes Lelouch saw a ruined building and move in its direction.

-So what's the plan. - The woman sited in the back of the cabin asked with a bored tone

-Trying to escape from the ghetto by ourselves would be dangerous.- He turned to see the monitor and smiled at what he saw on the floor scattered.- Tell me do you like chess?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Kallen**

Kallen Kozuki was officially stunned. This was surreal, just a few minutes ago she was about to be killed by a pair of Sutherlands, then a mysterious voice comes from their, until now, secret line and starts to guide her, then after a matter of seconds she was safe and a few moments later, surrounded by her companions. And now they were given a wagon full of Sutherlands. Whatever was their new benefactor, he is wining many points in Killen's scale. Who knows maybe they can survive this?

-Q1 do you copy me. - The voice called again, she was pretty sure that he was talking to her.- How much energy do you have?

-Like fifteen minutes. - She answered instantly, the time to hesitate had passed.

-Change it, I will contact you again in ten minutes.- That was the last order she receive before the line went dead.

-Don't seriously going to rely on that guy right?!- Yelled the voice of the other redhead in the resistance, Soichiro Tamaki.

-Everyone prepare your weapon.- That was the voice of Kaname Ohgi, their leader, and voice of reason in their group.- He gave us weapons and saved Kallen.- That was pretty much true.- Lets do it.

Kallen had to agree with Ohgi, the voice came and saved her from a certain death. A far more superior army, being nice to her and her companions, since they were no army, was coming to kill them all and everyone in the ghetto. That line of thoughts guided her to her late brother and her reason to fight for the freedom of Japan. But behind her bravery was the fear to death, or worse living the life of a prisoner and slave of some Britannian pig. Today she thought that this was the day that that was going to happen.

 _-"If you save us, I swear that I will follow you"_

That was a simple though of a warrior ready to face everything. Without her knowing, from this moment forward they will start a path which will guide them to the depths of hell and to the peak of glory

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Lelouch and CC**

-Now you have an army. What's the plan?- The immortal woman spoke again, with apparent disinterest , but inside, her curiosity was starting to rise, this boy seemed fun.

-Britannia trusts in its superior capacity to fight.- He placed some of the chess pieces over the panel of the machine.- Besides Clovis is an idiot, If they follow my order, victory will be achieve without complications.- He finished placing the White King piece on the center of an estrange formation of pieces.

- _"Let's see of hat your son is made Marianne"_.- She said smiling and staring at the young boy, preparing himself for the battle

-Time to open the open curtain and let the first act commence.- He spoke while grabbing the king once again and twisting it between his fingers.-P1 are you in position? He asked through the communicator moving the black pawn straight .

-Yes I am awaiting orders. - The male voice replied throw the channel

-Wait thirty seconds and the shot your gun towards the wall in front of you.- He ordered and waited .

Then he can hear the sound of several gunshots coming from the other side of the line and two of the Knightmares signals disappear. Then he advanced the pawn in his imaginary board.

-N4 N5 move to sector five. - A Squad of tanks disappears from the signal. Lelouch moves his knight

-B2 B3 attack now. - Several more Knightmares disappear from the image again. His bishop advance

-Q1 advance.- The red Glasgow uses its Slash Harkens to get to the top of the roof and charge towards a Sutherland punching it on the head and knocking it out. Finally the piece of the queen advances on the board.

 _-"Your turn dear brother"_ \- He thought smiling evilly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **G1 Fortress**

Saying that the people inside the imposing mobile fortress were shocked would be a underestimation of the situation, they were coming close to desperation. This was becoming ridiculous. First the terrorist stole the experiment and now they were destroying their army using their own weapons against them. What seemed to be an easy cleaning operation against the Elevens started to become a disaster. How could this Eleven monkeys challenge the mighty Britannia. How was he, Clovis La Britannia, was being defeated by this inferior beings.

 _-"Against how Am I fighting".-_ The man started to step back in something close to desperation _.-" Is this Tohdoh"_

 _-_ Your Majesty we must pull back and regroup.- That was the voice of General Bartely an obese man under his service and a member of the Project R

-No.- He said using a confidence that he didn't feel or have.- We are going to send all of our troops to this point.- He placed one thing against the scream showing the map.- Once there we will crush them.- He said but his military officer didn't seem much comfortable with his orders.- Do it now!.- He finally shouted

A victorious army first wins and then engages in battle; defeated army first fight and try to get the victory later. And the young prince of Britannia will learn that lesson in a lethal way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With CC and Lelouch**

-You had five different moves Clovis and you choose the worst one.- He activated his communicator once more.- Q1 head to the evacuation route and activate your Slash Harkens at my signal.- He gave his final order to the woman in the machine

-Understood

After giving his order he waited for his foolish brother to come forward to his trap. And the blonde man didn't disappoint him. The foolish Britannian Knights came rushing to the point where the signal told them

-Now. - He said with a cold satisfied smile on his lips, his eyes showing a twisted pleasure when he said those words. And without a second wasted the street under the machines feet crumbled sending dozens of men to their meaningless death cause the idiocy of their commander. Oh Lady Fortune was on his side today!

-And I call Check Mate dear brother, you are still a useless fool.- He said pushing down the piece of the White King.- I can do it I can defeat Britannia.- He said showing a very cruel smile enjoying the despair that his brother and the soldiers should be feeling right now.

-Aren't you a bit arrogant boy?.- She said with a bored and cold tone, something that was becoming a common trait from her.- You haven't face all the might of Britannia.- She said bringing her face close to him.- Neither their top generals.- She ended bringing herself back again

-You should have a little more faith in me.- He said smiling to the woman showing her his feral eyes, his fire had explode and the predator has lunched forward against his prey. There was something bracing in his gaze and she didn't like that.- Clovis is a fool and he will never change.- He said placing his piece around the fallen king.

\- What make you be so sure.- She said now smiling openly, in the limits of her sardonic smile.

-I doubt that he can changes his ways of living in the remaining hour of his life.- He said giving a short evil chuckle, which turned into a full laugh in matter of seconds

-" _Maybe they can deny it but he and Charles sure are father and son"_.- She thought again thinking in the many resemblance of both men.

Until now this was becoming very interesting. Who knows? Maybe the one who will free her from her immortality will be this boy and not of her own contactors

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well people welcome to my version of Code Geass I hope you liked it. The first chapters will be a translate of the ones I have in Spanish please reviews and constructive critics are welcome support this unofficial release


	2. Chapter 2

Well Hello people once again. I hoped that the first chapter had more audience, but well lets try with the second one. I was thinking in post a chapter which instead of being a chapter would be an opening, with described scenes. Give me your opinions in the reviews and suggest a song I have couple of ideas. Also I am looking for a beta reader to try to improve

Disclaimer: I do not own code Geass

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The White Knight And a Bittersweet Reunion**

 _In a green field full of hills, pastures and trees three children were playing, one with dark brown hair, the other with a deep black hair, like the feathers of a raven the last was a little girl, which held a huge smile and her eyes were closed. Both children were in one of their typical competitions of who is the best. Simple fun for children, who were trying to forget the problems of such complicated world, a world that had rejected the black hair boy and the smiling girl. Both climbed a plateau chasing each other and occasionally attacking with karate movements, to train and have fun_

 _All the fun is cut short when they see the sky flooded with warplanes which moved like a swarm ready to devour everything, he turned to see his best friend, but in that moment the scene changed. Now he was faced with his father in a completely white room with a clock on the wall, in front of him was a man of great stature and imposing physique, his side was not a child but a young man. From a moment to another the young man charges toward the other one and stabs him_

 _-Why Suzaku? - The person spoke and the voice did not sound like his father. When he looked up his eyes were filled with horror to realize that the stabbed person was not his father but his dear friend Lelouch. - Why did you do it Suzaku?_

 _-Lelouch I did not want... - Before he could finish his explanation everything went dark again. Then the light. Still in the same position that was stabbing his best friend. But the scene was different. Lelouch wore an exquisite white suit, except for the growing red stain began to surround him, then he looked at him and he was wearing a strange black colored suit, but then he realized that it was only the cape and the suit itself was of a dark purple color, with a long straight sword as the murder weapon and finally both men stood in what looked like a podium with several shades of different shapes and sizes surrounding them. But the strangest, and creepy, was Lelouch's face. He was smiling but the smile spoke of a mute resignation and minimum satisfaction. As if he was the head of a mediocre work that had been very successful._

 _Then the most absolute darkness_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-It seems that you lost your chance to go to Heaven private Kururugi.- Said a cheerful voice which took the teenager out of his lumber.

The young soldier then proceeds to sit on the bed and place a hand over the bandage across her chest. When he did it he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his chest

-Take it easy. - Said a friendly and warm female voice. Flipping to the side the young soldier takes a quick look and realizes that it is effectively a young woman with an interesting violet hair and wrinkled face in a frown. She was dressed in a light brown military uniform.

-Where I am? The young man asked after a moment.

\- In the infirmary of the base camp.-She said with a motherly smile, or at least that is what Suzaku though. - You were very lucky.

\- Yes indeed.- This time the voice was masculine and quiet sing song. Then a man dressed in a lab coat, with glasses and white hair came into view. - Hello I am Lloyd Asplud and you must be soldier Suzaku Kururugi.- He came near Suzaku showing a creepy smile.

-You must excuse him, Lloyd does go out to much.- the woman tried to excuse the other man and sends him a killer stare.-I'm Cecile Croomy.- The woman said in her reassuring smile.

-What I am doing here?- The boy asked again and the felt a strong pain on the right side of his body.

-You were very lucky.- The woman came close to him and showed him a broken watch.- This deflected the bullet.

-How would you, the Elevens say?- Said the man again with no social tact.- Fate?- He then came close to Suzaku once again.- Well tell me soldier Kururugi would you like a chance to change your fate?- Showing him a Knightmare key.

 **G1 Fortress**

Clovis La Britannia was officially terrified, one second it seemed that he was going to get rid of this nuisance and the other more than sixty pilots were killed, not to mention all the foot soldiers and the tanks. And finally to crown everything the subject of Project-R disappeared, if the woman talk he will be disinherited, probably executed as well. But how was this possible, the Elevens were about to be wiped off and then mysteriously they get organized and destroyed his forces.

Without him noticing it, he started to think about another time, when there was no Area Eleven, no Viceroy and he was not trying to commit genocide, a simple time, a Happy Time. He found himself thinking of the time at Aries Villa in company of Lady Marianne, little Euphy and Nunnally even Cornelia. But above all, he thought about Lelouch, how he would be furious with him, not for the massacre, but for being such a terrible commander, when his spent hours training to make him improve in chess after every match.

 _-It seems I am not even close to you little brother. Not even after all this time"_.- But his tough were interrupted by the screen of his mobile base

-Good afternoon everyone. - Said the voice of Lloyd Asplud once he appeared on the screen again. - Your highness if you allow me I may have the solution to your problems.- He says with a confident smile which made the officers inside the room far more angry than they were a second ago considering their situation.

-Are you talking about the machine, which you do not stop to boast.- Asked the prince irritably staring at the image of the scientist.

-Please your Highness' call him Lancelot. - The man said smugly

 **With Lelouch and C.C**

Seeing that Clovis forces were in disarray, he turned his head round and decided to speak with his "passenger"

-Why do you tie your hair in a ponytail? She asked without much interest staring at him.

-This? - He asked holding his hair. The ponytail was quiet long, pure black like the rest of his hair. - When I was in China my hair grew far too long and I didn't have anything to cut so I just tied it.- He said shrugging not giving much importance to the matter.- Wouldn't you prefer asking me about how I know about you?- He said staring directly at her eyes.

-Are you always that serious? - She asked with her own serious eyes. She had to admit to herself that he had quiet strong eyes, very focused. And she liked that

\- When it is necessary. - He stared at her, expectantly waiting for her to make another question.

-Fine. - She said resting against the back of the small cockpit.- How do you know about me? - She stopped for a second and asked.- And _what_ do you know about me?- She wasn't fool enough to believe that he will tell her everything

-The first question is that V.V told me about you. - He said answering her. – And for what I know about of you, just the basis, that you are immortal and have the ability to give the Geass to other people. - The before he could keep speaking with her the radio started to sound .

-We have problems, it is a new machine.- The connection cut back leaving only static

-Respond.- The only answer was more static.- P1 Respond

-Here P1.- He could finally hear the voice of the man who calmed the resistance fighters in the beginning.- It is a Knightmare like I haven't seen before. I think It can reflect bullets

-Stopping bullets? - The boy said to himself as he lowered the radio and looked forward with the same passive expression. CC saw him put his hand under his chin trying to think.

- _"Even now he can keep his cool and think straight"_. - It was impressive the similarities found between this boy and his parents. This was the same calm that she remembered that his mother had had during the War of the Philippines, while being surrounded by superior numbers.

-Camelot.- She heard the boy mutter.- That thing is a Knightmare Frame of Seventh Generation.- He then moved the machine close to the hole on the wall and stare down at the street, and then he saw a white machine moving a great speed across the streets.- It will be impossible to beat it.- He then grabbed the radio to impart the next orders.- Hear me you have to do exactly as I say to have a chance against that thing.- He then grabbed a white piece from the game, a knight, and then placed for pawns in front of it.

 **Whit Suzaku**

 _\- "I am invincible!".-_ That was the thought of Suzaku Kururugi when he got inside of the Lancelot and started it at full power, the thought lasted a second, but the adrenaline was invading his body.

Now he understood the excitement of eccentric Lloyd, this Knightmare was out of this world. Infinitely better than simulators, faster, more agile and unparalleled power this really was to be alive! He had even forgotten the pain in his right side as he launched against terrorists Sutherland. The first fell against the mighty fist of Lancelot, destroying the head of the machine. The second was received by a blow of the forearm. Two down, no casualties, no deaths.

-With this Lancelot I can do it, I can finish the battle. - He said while holding the right side of his chest. Dammit the adrenaline and the morphine were passing! – Hold on Lelouch I am coming to rescue you.

When turned at the next corner the change situation, this time they were waiting for him, four Sutherlands positioned in staggered row and they firing coordinated, or as coordinated as terrorists without military training could, while retreating to try to put as much space between them and him. Quickly he went after them, but when he crossed what remained of a building, he was met with fire of two machine guns and a bazooka. He jumped to evade the missile and activate the Blaze Luminous to stop bullets. But one instant to another, Lancelot's leg is trapped by a Slash Harken, and a red Glasgow had jumped in his direction, while using the cable to push itself towards him, as he prepared to strike a blow with his remaining arm. Boasting its superior capabilities The Lancelot, Suzaku does work its own axis spin, destabilizing the other pilot and then used his own hand, turned into a fist, to destroy the arm and part of the head of the other machine, forcing the pilot to eject.

Quickly the other pilots broke the formation and charged towards him shooting up. Still in the air, the Japanese pilot activates its own slash Harkens, but he aims to the floor, between one of his enemies, building on the momentum, he lands a powerful punch with its knee on the machines head. Once he landed on earth, he rotates on itself and hit a powerful punch to the head of another Sutherland. He activated again the Slash harkens, pointing them to the other two drivers who were on both sides of him. Then he turned of himself and cut the Knightmares from its waist. In just thirty seconds he had destroyed five enemy units. Once he turned to find the other three, he found that they have gone.

He activated the radars of the Lancelot and found another unit several meters ahead near a building. He was so focused that he didn't notice that his pilot suit was starting to get a red spot on it.

 **With Lelouch and C.C**

Meanwhile the fight was going on Lelouch stared at the terrorist fighting, and he has destroyed the radio when those idiots broke the formation to save one of them. They were useless! The orders he gave were simple and if they had followed they surely, they had saved the pilot, and also save many of the Knightmares. The woman in the Glasgow was good and he would have tried to save her, but not at the prize of losing all they battle force. Curse the pilot of the Lancelot!

Once he saw that he started to leave the building and heading to the street.

 _\- "Damn useless, orders were simple."_ Lelouch cursed as he went through the shattered streets of the Ghetto.

-Was that necessary? She asked with her apathetic tone, without overlooking the great force that the boy has.

-I must avoid being tracked. - Was his bland response while he moved around the ruins of the Ghetto. - Damn you Schneizel. We must get out of here before that pilot finds us

Before he could go much further, in front of him was the white monster, which should be standing about fifty meters.

-It seems we are not going away child. - The woman replied wryly

Lelouch only cursed the immortal woman sitting in the back of cockpit. But then, his face broke a feral smile.

-Hold on to what you can. - Lelouch tone was one of great excitement. Abruptly the Sutherland started to advance in a zigzag patron at top speed, shooting bullets from the machine gun at the same time. - Come on, show me if you can act. - He said with a deep voice and great emotion in it. - Let see if you deserve a roll in my great comedy, come Lancelot the greatest knight. - He all but shouted that part. And the immortal green haired woman arched a brown cause of his theatrical way of speaking.

When he was close enough he jumped and activated the Stun Tonfa of the left arm, while bringing it over his head, then taking advantage of the fall, he brought the arm down over the head of the other machine. But the Lancelot brought up his left arm and a strange green light stopped the attack. The street under the two of them cracked due to the machines weight and the strength of the attack. Taking impulse Lelouch jumped back and he started to shoot with great aim, but once again that strange shield protected the white one. Once he touched earth he had to cover himself because the Lancelot delivered a punch and started to push him backwards. Quickly he activated the Slash Harkens, but once again the other pilot showed his great skill by jumping to avoid the attack. Lelouch activated the Land spinners of his machine and started to shoot again this time aiming to the floor to try to slow down his opponent, said tactic had some effect and he was able to put some distance between them.

-There is something wrong with that pilot. - Said the teenager once he putted enough distance between him and the other one.

\- What do you mean? - C.C she asked staring at him, she asked her surprise at how skilled pilot he was

\- Look it is not moving, even though his Lancelot could easily catch and destroy this Sutherland without difficulty.

-You should have you a little more faith in yourself child, you're not so bad pilot.- Just finished speaking she sees that the boy gives a light touch to the screen that has over her head, she reads that the arms received critical damage. . - I see you lost. - The girl speaks with her characteristic light and somewhat mocking smile.

-Certainly dear C.C. but let this act continue as is; the wonderful thing about improvisation is that you never know when someone will do something. - He opened a compartment on the leg of the Sutherland and took a cylindrical object.- Incredibly.- He dashed forward at top speed. Once he was close enough he jumped and fired his Slash Harkens to the floor, at the sides of The Lancelot, and used it to impulse himself faster towards it.- Stupid.- The Lancelot raised it arms to cover itself.- I call Check.- Then he throw the Chaos Mine and unleashed a hell of shrapnel.- Hold on to something.- He then activated the ejection system.

Once they landed they could see in which position they eneded after the sharp sparation of the cockpit from the main machine. CC was on Lelouch's lap, with her shapely rear, on his crotch and her face pressed tightly against his chest. Lelouch for his part in an act of reflection had his arm around the woman in a protective gesture.

\- Aren't you a bit straightforward Lelouch? and we didn't even have a date yet.- She decided to tease him a bit.

\- I hardly think that this is time for jokes C.C. - He said staring at her seriously, removing his arm slowly

-Oh and here I was thinking that I could laugh at you for a while. – She made a false pout as she looked into his eyes. - Perhaps there is some experience behind that facade of ice prince. - This time she could see a bit of pink in his cheeks while he stared away from her.

-We should leave before the Lancelot can move again. – He said opening the cockpit and stepping out, and then he offered his hand to the woman. She stared at it for a few seconds with her yellow eyes, before take it and allowing the teenager to pull her out.

Then they headed to G1 Fortress. Time to finish this

 **Kallen and the Resistance**

The situation was bad, no, -that was an understatement- the situation was terrible. At one point, it seemed that the victory came out from the sky but in just a few seconds the situation had changed for the worse, they had lost virtually all of the Knightmare Frames, which were gave to them by that strange voice. The few that remained were left in the underground tunnels underground to avoid being destroyed by the white Knightmare. Now they had to wait like cattle to be killed or being overlooked.

 _\- "Naoto-nii, please save us"-_ Was the silent prayer of Kallen Kozuki to heaven awaiting for divine intervention.

\- Damn we had to have used the gas when we could. - It was what she heard screaming the idiot of Tamaki, who was frantically pacing back and forth holding a machine gun shouting from the rooftops who knows what.

\- _"Shut up idiot, you will make them find us"._ \- Like if fate was laughing of her, the wall exploded, and a tank followed by a whole platoon of soldiers got into the warehouse.

\- So here the Elevens slag was hiding. - The man raised his arm and men surrounded them. - Ready, Aim. - _"Onii-chan!"_ – Fir-

\- **Ceasefire, on behalf of Clovis La Britannia, I command a halt to hostilities, the killing should stop immediately. By order of the Viceroy ordered all troops come to help the wounded soldiers of both Britannia and Elevens. On behalf of Clovis La Britannia** \- They heard from the speakers around the Ghetto surprising both soldiers and the Japanese.

 **G1 Fortress, Command center**

Coming close to the Viceroy, still covered by the helmet of the gear he robed and the shadows, Lelouch pointed his gun towards his elder half-brother. To give Clovis some credit, despite being a coward, he had remained relatively stoic while threatening him with the gun ready to shoot him.

-So what now. - The third prince tried to show a confidence that he did not feel in the slightest. He was sitting on his throne resting his head on his palm, and thinking to himself where in the hell were his bodyguards.- Would you like for me to sing you a lullaby Or maybe a game of chess?

\- Chess? - He allowed his voice to sound mockery for a second.- That brings some memories back.- He stopped forward still aiming his gun.- But I remember that you always loose whenever we played that. Back then when we were in Aries Villa.

-Who the hell are you?! This time the third prince sounded outraged. But then he remembered his position and backed on his seat.

-It pains me that you do not recognize me brother.- He said removing his helmet and stepping into the light.- Eleventh Prince of the Empire Lelouch Vi Britannia.- He said kneeling with the grace of someone of his upbringing.- I have returned to change it all.- He finished it with his twisted smile.

-L-Lelouch….I am overjoyed with happiness. - He said smiling nervously at the sight of his younger brother. But his light joy seemed genuine to Lelouch.

But once again, during his childhood he used to play chess with Clovis, no matter how many times he lost he always came back for another round. In time he figured out that his brother did that to keep him entertained, so he became a little merciful and extended the game to make his elder brother to feel some self pride. But it always ended in him winning and defeated Clovis. It was far worse when Euphy and Nunnally were around to mock and try to comfort Clovis at the same time. Needless to say that, those tries ended in a mix of hilarious and humiliating situations more often than not for the blonde one. But he always smiled in the end at the antics of his younger siblings.

He decided to put those thoughts to the side and focus on the current situation.

\- When I found out what had happened, I demanded the Emperor to allow me to come to rescue you and Nunnally. - And that was a lie. He knew that Clovis didn't have the spine to endure the Emperor's _stare_ ; he surely wouldn't try to _demand_ something from him. - We should return to the Homeland immediately.- Clovis was still talking with his traditional theatricality, apparently forgetting that a few moments ago Lelouch pointed a gun at him.- I almost forgot is Nunnally….

Dear Clovis I must say that I am quite disappointed of you. - He interrupted him before he continued talking and approached the stunned Clovis, putting his gun in his face. - I want to ask you some questions and I expect honest answers. - His smile took a much crueler air and his eyes sharpened.

\- It's about Lady Marianne? - To his credit Clovis was for more perceptive than most people gave him credit, but speaking with a stutter and an afraid tone detracted some of it value .- Lelouch swear I know nothing!

We'll see Clovis, has been years since people can hide something from me. - Activating the power of his Geass. - Clovis will obey my commands. - He said with his hypnotic tone

\- As you wish, brother. - Said the Third Prince with a blank stare and red rings of the Geass around his eyes.

\- Did you have anything to do with the death of my mother?

-No, I highly respected her.- Was his answer devoid of emotion and with his blank expression.

\- Who did it? - This time Clovis remained silent. " _It seems that you were telling the truth brother_ ". - Who might know more about this?

-Second Prince Schneizel was ordered to take care of her body and Second Princess Cornelia leaded the investigation.

-What were you doing with the green haired woman? - He asked changing topic. It was time to judge his brother.

-I was experimenting on her. If I could replicate her immortality I sure would have won the throne

-Do you regent it? He asked, but already imaging the answer

-No.

-Tell me do you have the information with you? This time was a perfect opportunity to gather more intelligence to his upcoming campaign.

-Yes, everything is in my personal computer.

-Give it to me. Also give me whatever information you have about military personnel and ministries. Also if you have it give me the blue prints of the Britannia government Bureau and the Settlement infrastructure.- With this he would have the upper hand.

His brother opened a compartment inside of the throne and from it took a laptop and several disks. Lelouch grabbed then and place them on the floor behind him

-Here is all the information. The password of everything is my birthday. - Good artist with very little imagination for secret things. That was the thought of Lelouch

With that came the lasts two questions. The ones will decide if Clovis lived or die. After all he once was a dear brother to him and Nunnally.

-Why did you order the massacre? - He asked very slowly and softly. If Clovis could understand what was happening around him that voice would be far more threatening that being held at gun point.

-Because if someone found out what I was doing I would have been disinherited and executed

-Did you regret what you did to the Elevens? - He said the word, knowing that Clovis would not acknowledge them as Japanese

-No. – His fate was sealed with that answer. Then Lelouch released him from his Geass. - I Swear Lelouch, I do not know anything!- He all but shouted.

-I believe you Clovis. - He said and lowered his gun. But then he raised it again. – But you are Guilty of other crimes. - After saying that a green haired immortal stepped from the shadows wearing a mask of indifference, but her eyes were in flames.

-Y-you…- The third prince shuttered sweating bullets.

-Would you like to take your revenge? - The ebony teen asked staring at her with cold eyes and with a hard expression on his face.

The woman stared at him. Like when he offered her his hand, like she was trying to figured him out. She reminded him of a lonely kitten staring at plate of milk which has been offered to her.

\- No. - She said softly, her eyes focused directly at him, her golden eyes staring at his very soul. Or at least that it was how he feels about her exotic eyes. - You kill him. - She was testing his resolve.

Lelouch turned to his brother once again, who is now staring at him with pleading and terrified eyes. With his stare he was asking for mercy. He will receive none, he had committed a grave crime and he must pay for it.

\- Clovis La Britannia, you have been accused of torture, human experimentation and genocide. - He said staring directly at the eyes of the blond prince. His own face was a mask devoid of any emotion. – As jury, judge and executioner I found you guilty. - He aimed his gun to his heart. - Any last words?

Expecting for Clovis to start to beg and cry for mercy. He was surprised when his half-brother closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes and showed him an arrogant smirk.

\- I hope Virgil to be kind enough to give me a tour in hell. - He then stared at his younger brother eyes with a strange determination. Lelouch understood that his brother had made peace with his own actions, he may not regret them but he was at peace with them. - I will be waiting for you.

\- I hope that brother. - He smirked and fired the gun.

Clovis fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, the bullet piercing his heart in a quick and painless death. Lelouch found himself staring at him. It was too quick, very unaesthetic and to some points a little disgusting. His elder brother, who always placed himself as an artist above all, just fell to the floor lifeless, like mocking the theatrical way he lived and expressed himself, it left a disgusting taste on his mouth. Clovis may have been his enemy, but first he had been his brother. The one who played chess with him despite losing miserably just to entertain his little brother, also he played idiotic characters to make Nunnally laugh for a moment. He deserved something a bit better

He lowered himself and placed his brother's body on his back against the floor and crossed his arms over the chest and then finally delicately closed his eyes. Grabbing one of the curtains which were on the wall, he placed it softly over his brother's body.

-Aren't you a bit dramatic? – The immortal woman asked sardonically. But inside of herself, she was taking good note of how the boy was taking care of the body of his enemy.

-For you he was your torturer.- The teen answered without staring at her.- For the Japanese the symbol of oppression and a genocidal psychopath. He was all of that and also my enemy.- He turned round to stare at her. His eyes were emotionless but firm.- But before of that he was a brother that I loved.- After saying that he walked outside of the room being followed by the green haired woman.

Once they were out of the command mobile they found themselves alone. All of the military personnel which should be patrolling the area was gone thanks to Lelouch's Geass. Also the night had finally fallen and a full moon greeted them.

-Stop right there boy. - C.C stated and aimed a gun towards the boy who was standing a few steps away from her.

\- Isn't a bit early to betray me C.C? – He asked showing her a sarcastic smile. But in his eyes she could see that he was pissed cause her actions. - I thought we agreed that I will protect you.- He turned round holding his arms up in a gesture of surrender .

-We agreed for you to protect me from Clovis.- She pointed her gun to him placing her finger on the trigger.- And since Clovis is disposed I see no reason to align myself with you.- Her eyes hardened a bit more.-Moreover since you are in a contract with V.V, so I do not know your intentions.

-My intentions? - He asked like a rhetoric question and giving a light chuckle, and then coming close to her. So close that the gun barrel was pressed against his chest.- My intentions are simple.- He stared at her eyes directly. His piercing, dark purple eyes, staring directly into her golden ones. - I will crush my father's Britannia! Then I will get justice for my mother and sister! And if V.V steps in my way, immortal or not I will have his head on a pike! - He declared strongly showing his resolution to her. But after so bold declaration the only thing that she could think about was that how dark his eyes were, she had swore that they were a bit lighter.

-But why do you need me. - She said staring, holding his glare with one of her own. He had met two men in her life with this same stare; ironically one was the boy's father.

-I made my homework. - He showed his arrogant smirk. - Witch of Britannia.- He said, using her old nickname.-You are the one who defeated Joanne the Arc and saved the Englishmen during the hundred years war.- His gaze become more fierce and the hand which held her gun trembled slightly, _very_ slightly.- You also know the secrets of Geass and you are the only one who can help me the Order of Geass.- He ended his speech taking a step back an offering his hand to her.- Will you help me C.C.

This may have not been the greatest speech she has ever heard, but it has done the trick. She moved her finger away from the trigger and lowered her hand staring at him.

-What do you propose.- She spoke with a soft voice this time.

-I offer you a contract.- His smirk and the ironic sentence make her smile as well.- You will help me to defeat my father and V.V and I exchange I will grant your one wish. He still held his hand for her to take it.

-Aren't you a bit arrogant boy? – She said with her smirk and amused tone in place. Finally holding his hand and marking the beginning of their official partnership.

After that both of them started to move to the northern exit of the Ghetto. Meanwhile the green haired woman stared at her young -recently acknowledge- partner.

 _-"So this is the beginning of a new war. Marianne's boy surely is interesting and who knows it may be fun to be part of Lelouch's Rebellion "_.

Who knows? Maybe he will be the one to take her curse away and finally free her? Walking slightly faster and with more enthusiasm she headed to a new mysterious future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People Welcome to Chapter Two. I hope you liked it. I am trying to portray a new Lelouch in this history and I expect people enjoys him


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the new chapter. Seriously I would appreciate comments about how the history is going** **. Since I do not get many reviews, I would like to know the opinions of my faithful readers about how I am handling the history.**

 **Also no one told me if they would like an opening for this Story**

 **White King: Your advises were noted and I hope to make this chapter better**

 **Tyrant: Thanks for you constant support**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Just another day**

Moving in the shadows, hiding himself and his partner in the darkness of the night the young teenager Lelouch moves from the corner to one street to the next one. Trying to avoid the scattered patrols of the Britannian army, he had left the command room half an hour ago and it was still difficult to avoid the patrols of the aftermath of the fight. The teenager was now wearing his normal high school clothes and his partner was wearing a strange outfit, which basically was a straightjacket. Both of them were being protected by the lightless streets of the Ghetto and the general disarray of the troops, they surely have found Clovis body by now.

Seeing a patrol coming in their way, Lelouch grabs C.C by the arm and takes her to one alley and motions with his finger for her to remain quiet. Awaiting for a few seconds he relaxed his shoulders.

\- Dammit that is the third patrol in just five streets.- After saying that he takes his cell phone

\- So what is the plan boy? – The green haired said resting her back against the wall.

\- Lulu! – Both of the heard someone shout from the other side of the line it was so strong that he literally move the telephone away from his ear.- Where are you it is nine o' clock Nunnally is distressed! – The woman, because it was pretty obvious that the one talking was a woman, started to scold the boy.- Rivalz arrived hours ago. Just where in the hell are you?

-Shirley. – The boy spoke to her in his usual and composed voice. He was still looking over the alley to see if another patrol was coming.- I need you to find a TV and tell me if they are saying something about Shinjuku.

\- They say that there is a traffic jam. - The girl named Shirley answer after a few moments. - But Lulu tell me where you are? – The girl was more composed this time but her voices still was full of concern.

\- Don't worry Shirley I will be back in an hour. So please tell Nunnally to not to worry- The boy now used an strange soft voice to address her. She could hear some mumbles coming from the other side of the phone and the boy finally ended the call

\- So now what Lelouch? She asked staring at the boy. Said person took another cell phone from his pocket and marked a number.

-Watch and learn. - He replied guiding the instrument to his ear. - _[Dead Men tells lot of Tales]_

\- My Lord what can I do for you. - They heard an elderly woman voice from the other side of the line.

-I need a cab at the northern entrance of the Shinjuku Ghetto, exactly two hundred meters before it, Inform that he is expecting two teenagers.- Then he ended the call and head to the said position.

He motioned for her to follow him again and they walked to the designated point, once there, now officially out of the ghetto, they leaned against the wall of one of the buildings. The green haired immortal saw the boy taking of his black blazer and pass it to her.

-Use it; this will help to conceal a bit your appearance. - He answered her non-spoke question. Deciding that will not harm her to accede to his request, she grabbed the coat and placed it over her shoulders.

After a few more minutes they saw a car coming toward their direction, the car was painted with a bright violet colour. Lelouch came closer to the car, and when the driver saw his eyes, these acquired the characteristic red ring around their pupil and a dazed look. He motioned to C.C to come, and when they were in, he ordered the man to take them to Ashford Academy. Once she was seated against the surprisingly soft, seats; she started to fall asleep against her better judgment to remain awake.

The next thing she knew was that Lelouch was shaking her shoulder softly to wake her up and telling her that they have arrived to their destiny.

\- Welcome to Ashford Academy.- He said showing her a charming smile and offering her his hand to exit the vehicle, which she took without thinking to much about it

\- So this is going to be our hideout? – She asked with a bit of sarcasm and staring at the palace which was like a French palace.

-No this is the place where I live.- He responded with a shrug and started to walk to the gate carrying the notebook and discs which he obtained from Clovis.- At this time most students are sleeping or at least in their bedrooms, so it will be easy to get to my room without much issue.- Once he said that he walked past the main gate and made a motion for her to follow him and she complied following him closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- It seems that you lost your chance to go to heaven again Private Kururugi.- That was the sound who woke up Suzaku from his sleep and once again he felt the pain on his side; but this time was worse.- You're lucky that armor and Blaze Luminous could withstand all the shrapnel that fell on you.- Suddenly the eccentric scientist approached him with an almost animal growl.- If my Lancelot ends in that state again I will kill you myself.

The boy as hurt and disoriented as he was barely registered what the scientist was saying

\- Lloyd, leave Suzaku alone. - This time was the kind voice of Cecile Croomy once again coming to rescue him from her boss; the one who retreated to a corner and started to mutter about some precious.

\- Miss Cecile what happened? He felt his throat burning and tried to get something to drink.

Again the beautiful woman handed him a glass of water, he took it and brought it to his lips to take a long sip from it.

\- Answering your question Suzaku.- She waited patiently for him to finish the glass of water.- A Chaos Mine exploded in front of the Lancelot.- Then she smiled proudly to him.- Then you brought the arm up and activated the shield, in such a short time .- She smiled even more showing that she was proud of him.- A truly remarkable feat

The Japanese boy vaguely remembers the sequence of facts. First the psychotic pilot accelerated into his direction and once in the air, the person activated the Chaos Mine. Then he brought the arm of the Lancelot up and activated the Blaze Luminous to cover himself, and then he remember the pain and the cockpit shaking; and finally darkness

\- Certainly I must say that you helped gather important data. - The former anger scientist appeared beside them smiling again, having apparently forgotten the rage just now.

Before they could continue talking a group of men dressed in military uniform walked inside the room. They all with hard face and vengeful eyes directed towards the boy; they were guided by a man with orange hair

\- Soldier Suzaku Kururugi? - Asked the man orange hair.

-Yes? - He said, sitting down as he put his hand on the injured side of his bandaged chest

\- You are under arrest caused the assassination of his Majesty Clovis La Britannia.- He said and the men went to grab him from the shoulders and take him out of the room, followed by the shouts of Cecile and Lloyd

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten o' clock. Ten o'clock! It was the current hour and Nunnally Lamporage was growing anxious. It has been past an hour since her time to go to bed, but Lelouch hadn't returned home yet. Rivalz had told her that Lelouch and he were separated when her brother was trying to help a truck, which had collided against a wall; of course she was proud that her brother helped people, but it had been more than eight hours since the blue haired boy returned. Sayoko, then Milly and finally Shirley had tried to calm her down, saying that her brother wouldn't leave her alone _again,_ that he had promised. But what if he leaver her alone again, she did not think that her heart could endure it, the world would become a far more dark plac-

-Nunnally I am home. - Said the warm voice of her brother

The world was bright again! He was here, her brother was with her again; now he will explain her what had happened, she will fake being (She actually was a bit) angry, then he will ask her to forgive him and finally he will take her into his powerful arms, then give a her a kiss on her forehead and finally take her to bed. Then tomorrow they will have just a normal and boring day together.

\- I want you to meet someone. - His brother paused and she could hear steps coming closer, clearly female or at least more delicate than those of Lelouch. - Her name is CC she will stay with us a few days.

 _\- Another of his conquests_? - The girl wondered to herself. She was aware that Lelouch is one of the most- being honest with herself, **the most** \- attractive boys in Ashford. Not that she minded, well she does, those _ladies_ steal her brother attention, which should be all for her! - _Do not think like that selfish girl_

\- A pleasure Nunnally.- spoke the aforementioned C.C, her voice was calm, but firm and with a touch of softness .- Nice to meet you.

-The same to you Miss C.C- She said and extended her hand, which the green haired woman held between hers, the blind girl could feel her softness and tenderness in her touch. The other woman's hands were really perfect.

\- Well Nunny, it's time to sleep. - After the women ended their greeting, he approached to the youngest in the room and took her in his arms like newlyweds and he spun her in his arms to her delight. – Sayoko, please take Nunnally's wheelchair to her room- And started walking towards the room still with her sister in her arms.

Nunnally meanwhile decided to lay her head on the right pectoral of her brother. It didn't matter how many times he did this, she loved the sensation of protection and safeness that she felt every time Lelouch takes her in his arms like the princess she used to be; and he was her knight in shining armor. The boy that once had a girly physic was now one of the greatest athletes of their school. It was really a funny thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he laid Nunnally in her bed and covered her with the sheets he went to his room. First he stepped into the kitchen where Sayoko was making a last minute cleaning, he knew better that she was watching; he asked her to prepare an extra breakfast for tomorrow and not to worry about C.C. She gave him a bow and retired for the night, after wishing him a good sleep.

Once arrived at his room he opened the door and found the immortal woman lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and moving her legs in the air absently, her expression as usual was calm.

-So I see you made yourself comfortable.- He remarked walking to the desk in his room and stared at the several discs that were now there and also the personal computer of his brother.

-Can you stop doing that? - She said turning to face him

-What do you mean? - He said turning to face her and frowning when he saw her cold yellow eyes showing him hostility. He did not give her the pleasure to flinch and remained with a neutral expression on his face.

\- Remove the "Best Buddy" mask, please. - She said with an icy tone and her eyes totally focused on his purple ones.- It is insulting that you try that with me .- Her eyes turned a sharp, for a brief instant he could see all the experience that she carries within herself.

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly and deeply to try to calm his fury and frustration of finding himself discovered so soon and easily. But at the most part, he got angry with himself, for allowing himself to underestimate someone who has hundreds of years of experience dealing with different kind of people. He exhaled as years before Kyoshiro Tohdoh had taught him to do to calm his nerves and allowing his mind to work instead of his emotions. Then he repeated the process and finally opened his eyes and this time they were devoid of any emotion and were sharp as two swords, the small smile that he was wearing had turned into a thin line.

\- Do you prefer this? - Even his voice was more deep and threatening.

-Better than the other one, yes - She said without blinking an eyelash and holding his stare.

He then grabbed one of the discs on the table and gave it to her.

-This is the data that Clovis obtained by experimenting on you. - It was the only explanation she gave her.

-Kind of a chip way to ear my trust, don't you think? - She said smugly grabbing the CD and moving in between her hands. - Are you sure? This will be the only chance to understand anything about me and whatever your brother was doing to me.- She smirked to him and held the little object in her hands and started to make pressure.- Are you sure? This little act will not guarantee my loyalty or my friendship. Are you still willing to go ahead on with it? – She ended her threat with a smirk and putting more pressure on the CD

-Yes

She broke the CD and threw both part of it to the sides and stared at him with a mockingly expression.

-You are a very interesting person Lelouch, I will give you that. - She said and started to remove her attire and cover herself with the sheets up to the nose. - Men sleep on the floor.

-So are we not going to talk about anything? – He said going to his wardrobe and taking a futon from it. Something quiet strange for a Britannian teenager. But again Lelouch was a unique person.

-Fine. After all we went throw today, our first day of association, I must remark.- Her voice was full of sarcasm.- The only think I have energy to discuss is the obvious.- She seated on in his bed only wearing her strange bra as underwear.- So, Why? – She said without formulating much, but he understood the message.

-I fight for Nunnally, to prevent that our father to jeopardize our lives again and also I fight for revenge, for what happen to us and to our mother.- He stared at her directly after placing the futon next to the bed.

-You are being honest, I am surprised. - She replied to him.

-We are allies C.C it would be bad if we do not show a little trust in each other. - After saying that, like he was trying to remark his point, he turned his back on her and removed the shirt, she could appreciate his well formed body his ample back and strong muscles. But what catches her attention was the collection of scars, specially the long one which went from left to right in diagonal across his back. He then undid his ponytail to let his hair free and it went past his shoulders. When he turned round she was shocked for a second, but her face didn't betray anything, physically, he was like the perfect mix of his parents that though alone was a bit scary, even for her. - What?

-Nothing. - She stared at him once again but this time she resembled to an antisocial cat staring at something which captured her attention. - How did you get those scars?

-Training and fighting. - He said and lied down on the futon. - Good night C.C

-Good night Lelouch. - And then both of them went to the kingdom of Morpheus, today really was a tiring day

 **Lelouch's Dream**

 _The soldiers lay dead, had committed suicide as he had ordered, VV had told the truth, the Geass was the supreme power. Murdered people were in front of him, but he didn't feel sadness or shame, not even mercy. In that moment he abandoned a part of himself that he knew that will never come back. He smiled, not the smile he offered his mother or Nunnally or even Euphie, this was a smile of someone who was drunk with power and an insane desire of vengeance. With this power he will kill his father and take retribution for his treason._ _He left his thoughts when he heard a couple of mocking claps_

 _\- Well done Lelouch, well done. - Exclaimed the blonde child with a sufficient smile. - I see that you like my gift_

 _\- I must say uncle, it's very stimulating. - The exiled prince responded staring at the other person who looked like a child himself._

 _\- You should be careful Lelouch.- This time VV was completely serious and was staring directly at his eyes. - Power is a drug Lelouch. One that you are becoming addicted quite quickly_

 _\- Maybe. - He laughed a bit and allowed that the madness which was eating him to show itself. - With these I will crush my father and take everyt-_

 _He couldn't continue his line of thought because the blonde boy was laughing, very hard, holding his stomach._

 _\- Are you really naive enough to believe that you can defeat Charles, a man who also has a Geass and the power of an Empire on his back, just by yourself and that power? - He stopped talking to laugh a bit more. - Tell me boy, what do you think will happen to Nunnally if you fail?_

 _Suddenly all the euphoria and energy that his new power has brought him disappeared; and he pulled because of the hard truth that VV had told him. He was right, who would take care of Nunnally if something happened to him. Who would protect her? or worse. What would happen to her if she fell in the hands of Charles Zi Britannia again?_

 _He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that VV smiled again. But this time it was not cruel or sardonic, it was a small and sincere smile. Truly, there was nothing more beautiful that the bond between siblings._

 _\- If you want an advice. - He walked to him and patted his shoulder. - Go inside the house, hug your sister and try to calm yourself a bit. - He started to walk towards the forest. - Do not worry, we will talk again._

 _He wasn't sure if he heard right, or it was just his imagination. But the next thing he knew is that he was inside the house, holding Nunnally close to himself and she in an act of reflex had hugged him with her tiny arm and rested her small head against his chest_

 **End of the Dream**

The teen opened his eyes abruptly and stood over his futon quickly. Then he turned his face to see the immortal woman, only to find her still asleep. Then he watched the clock.

\- Half past four. - The boy left a sigh and walked toward his wardrobe. He grabbed a short sleeve t-shirt, a grey jogging suit, grey trousers and a pair of black trainers. Then he tied his hair in a ponytail. He thought absently that it was end of April and summer was coming.

While he left the room; he glanced to the sleeping woman one last time and then left for the training grounds of the school for his morning routine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Chief, wake up! - That was what Lelouch heard before feeling someone hitting him on the head with a paper fan. He opened his eyes and saw a short girl with pink hair and blue eyes. - We need to prepare the future plans for our Committee.

-Since when we do that? - He rubbed his eyes to trying to push the sleepy sensation away.

\- But chief. - She got into the typical boxing stance and started to throw punches. - It is our duty to be in perfect shape and have the best plans to protect the students from the different dangers of the world!

\- Clara for god's sake, we are the Disciplinary Committee, not the army. - He let out a sigh, and grabbed the first report from the stack of papers. - Besides, the greatest threat to the students in the school is standing next door.

Instantly, the door, which connects them to the next room, opens abruptly, from the other side appeared a girl who can only be described as beautiful, long blonde hair, ample breasts and a wonderful figure. That was Millicent Ashford, granddaughter of Ruben K. Ashford superintendent, childhood friend of Lelouch and unofficial dictator of the school.

\- I heard you Lulu! - Exclaimed the girl to the top of her lungs, then she hugged herself, placing her arms strategically under her bosom to remark their size, then started to fake a cry. - Thinking that so many years of friendship going to waste just for your selfish desire of taking control of the school, using your army of the Disciplinary Committee.

\- Prez, I think you are exaggerating a bit. - Said another girl coming from behind Milly, said girl has nothing to envy from the blonde one, she had a beautiful long orange hair and a far more athletic body than Milly, without counting her beautiful face. She was Shirley Fenette Vice-President of the Student Council. – I think Lulu was referring to your extravagant parties. - She said with a nervous smile trying to calm the situation. - Right, Lulu?

\- Actually, if I had to choose between facing the Knights of Round and dealing with one of Milly's parties. - He answered leaning his head on his hand and turned to see the two girls who invaded his office. - I would be already preparing myself to fight with wooden swords if necessary.

\- Buah! Lulu is being mean with me. - She actually was shedding tears, how she did it, it was beyond Lelouch. - My dear childhood friend has left me and he will take control of Ashford and place us under his tyranny. - She kept crying and Shirley had a sweatdrop and a nervous smile. Lelouch just ignored her and kept signing the reports.

\- Madam President, do not be afraid I'll stand by your side forever and I will put all my will to stop this tyrant! - Clara exclaimed, while holding a handkerchief to her face and one accusatory finger to the leader of the council.

\- Oh Clara! - Dramatically exclaimed the blonde while taking hands of another girl in hers. - With your beauty and value we can face anything.

\- Milly, have you made the balance for the clubs? - Inquired Lelouch as he kept reading the reports of the week, he hated Thursdays, lost too much time with these silly reports. But they were a good way to pass time, some jokes were really hilarious - If I recall properly you just have today to do it.

\- Etto... we are going at good rhythm? - She said nervously, scratching the back of her head with a clumsy smile and a blush of her check, without mentioning that she wasn't staring at Lelouch, bad signal.

\- Rivalz, tell me. What is _"good rhythm"?_ \- The black-haired teen asked looking sideways to see his blue haired friend getting inside the room, trying to pass unnoticed.

\- Sorry Lelouch, I cannot betray my president. - Responded somewhat nervously the boy, smiling clumsily to his best friend.

\- You will not get your part of yesterday's bet.

\- We haven't even done half of it. - The teen answered immediately, after seeing his profit disappear.

\- Rivalz, you betray me for just a little money? – Almost shouted (again) the Student Council President.

\- Have you forgotten that Rivalz is my secret spy inside the Council to keep me informed of your crazy plans? - The boy said nonchalantly, while reading a report. This one speaks of a Pizza Hut motorcycle coming inside of the campus, a bit too early for being lunchtime.

\- Lulu you should stop with the gambles. - Said the orange haired girl with an accusatory tone. - In fact, you haven't told me what happened yesterday in Shinjuku.

Shirley really had bad timing sometimes. In that moment all the playful aura established moments ago went down and everyone turned to see him. Shirley and Milly were obviously worried for him, since it was them who tried to comfort Nunnally about his return. In fact Milly has been acting strange this last time, she was being a little to clingy, even for Milly. Rivalz and Clara also looked a worried. They really were good people, Rivalz maybe a little too greedy, but a good boy nonetheless.

\- Rivalz, remember that yesterday I tried to help a truck that had crashed? - The young man nods. - Well, I simply fell into the truck and headed to Shinjuku and just had to wait to get out and the soldiers detained me.

\- Wait a second, why did the military detained you? - Now Milly was alarmed, but she was able to hide part of it.

Of course for the ebony teen she was an open book to read, to many years together as friends. He almost smiles, she may be intelligent (He knows for fact that she is very smart) but she lets her heart rule her and her actions. A bad call being that passionate.

\- It hasn't gone out in the news yet? - He asked feigning confusion, knowing the way that the Britannian propaganda media works- Oh well is time to class by the way.

He organized the papers over his desk and started to head to his next class, leaving three women grumbling and muttering about inconsiderate men, both teenager boys almost laugh. Once in class the two boys heard the news about a terrorist attack in Shinjuku Ghetto, finishing Lelouch's alibi. But before the two boys reached their seats something caught the taller teen attention.

\- Kallen it is wonderful that you could come to class! - Exclaimed one of his female classmates. What caught his attention was the said girl who returned to class, she was redhead and has the same blue eyes from the one yesterday, also the same name.

\- Yes, but my doctor said that I should take things easy. - She answered with a soft and meek voice.

Lelouch quickly tie ends and concluded that this girl was the one who had been piloting the red Glasgow, which he had seen during the battle the previous day. Rivalz always with his perverted mind gave him a quick report of the girl, noticing that his friend looked at her and elbowing him on the ribs, saying in conspiratorial tone that if had another of his conquests in mind. Lelouch simply responds that it has been long since she came to class, once again the blue haired boy came with the information and said that she has some health problems.

\- _What do you hide Kallen Stadtfeld?_ \- He wondered while the teacher came inside the room and started with a boring lesson

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was turning into an unbearable one, first Ohgi blackmailed her into returning to the school, saying that it was what Naoto would have wanted, to not to miss her chance for a future. The problem was that she didn't want a future alongside Britain, except if it involves her pointing a gun to one of them. She would rather be on the Ghetto helping the affected of yesterdays attack. Talking about that, they still didn't have any information about the voice who saved them and that was starting to unnerve them. They had lost too much in yesterday's fight, all of the Sutherlands except of three, they companions had died or deserted, so now , officially, Naoto's former group was defeated with just barely seven members standing. Really a sorrowful scenario

And to finish all a bee appeared and all of the girls, who were having lunch with her, started to run like it was the end of the world. Really?!

\- Miss Stadtfeld, are you alright? - A purple eyed teen asked, which she couldn't identify, with a worried tone

\- Sorry I was distracted. - She said returning to her weak character and against her better try, she blushed a bit cause how silly she must look.

\- Don't worry Miss Stadtfeld - He responded in a polite tone smiling warmly to her.- I was going to ask if you are okay, since I saw you running and I am informed of your health problems. SO I wanted to make sure that you are alright.- He kept smiling politely.

-Y-yes…don't worry…eh

-Lelouch Lamperouge, I am the Chief Secretary of the Disciplinary Committee, I am also your classmate miss Stadtfeld.- The last part of the sentence was tinted with clear amusement, of course this made her feel far more embarrassed because she didn't even recognize a classmate.- We should hurry, Chemistry class is about to begin.

-Eh…Yeah thanks.- Then she started to follow him towards the class.

 _-Another Britannian rich kid_. - She thought bitterly.- _Well at least he is polite.-_ She decided to put those thoughts aside and concentrate herself in ending this day as quickly as possible

What she didn't notice was that the boy had a strange sigil on his right eye before the conversation started or that he obtained several juicy details about her and her Rebel group. And also all the teasing attitude was meant to keep her from recognize the similarities between his voice and the one from Shinjuku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well past six in the afternoon and Lelouch was in the school gym, shirtless and covered in sweat, even his hair, tied in his usual ponytail, had a wet shine on it. He was kicking and punching a sand bag to release his stress, first a series of boxing punches and then a kick with his instep. He needed to focus and start planning his next move, Clovis was dead and the next person who takes the command of Area Eleven surely will be someone with military qualities, the situation was delicate enough, another bureaucrat or useless blue-blood will only start an uprising in the Area.

-You really do have spirit. Don't you my boy? - Came an elderly voice from behind. The teen turned round and was greeted with a bottle of water being thrown in his direction, which he grabbed. – I heard from Milly that you were until late yesterday. Something I must know? – He said while the man rested against his crane, which was made of a fine black wood and a silver pommel.

\- I found myself trapped into aggressive negotiations between different ideals. - The boy brought the bottle to his lips and drank a long sip of it. - But that's not the reason for you to come, or I at least hope that Ruben. - The boy replied and stared at the elder man

Ruben K. Ashford superintendent of Ashford Academy and the former sponsor of his mother; Although being well into his sixties the man still had that youthful and strong aura surrounding him, his former blonde hair was almost all gray now and he has several wrinkles on his face, but his sharp blue eyes remain as sharp as ever. He was dressed in an elegant business suit, which covers the body of a former soldier and engineer.

\- No I came here to tell you that the _Revenger_ is ready, also the _Sutherland_ and the first five _Ashigatarus_. - He said while staring at the boy and coming close to the window next to the bag.- I do not know what these Japanese were thinking but their _Burai_ and _Burai Kai_ were shit, If you are going to copy something at least do it right.- The man left out a disappointed sigh. – I could install them the _Eden System_ but it was quiet difficult, in fact I have to redo all of their armor and applied the same carbon fiber and titanium alloy that I used on the _Revenger,_ and I basically reconstructed their internal structure.

\- Well not everyone has the legendary father of the Knightmares at their disposal. - The boy said jokingly and places the bottle on the floor and went for the towel on the chair to clean the sweat of his body.

\- Are you still going throw this? - The elder man said and turned to stare at the boy. - There is no coming back if you start.

-I have no other option, I can hide for now but sooner or later my father will find both Nunnally and myself. - He said resting his back against the wall and crossing his arms. - If I do not defeat him on the battlefield now, it would be matter of five years before hr or Schneizel conquers the world.- He left out a tired sigh, this was not good in any way and his options were very limited.- And that is the best scenario, the worst: They take over the world next year- He said with a dark look on his eyes, and Ruben was sure that his eyes actually acquired a black color instead of his natural purple. Those black eyes were the same he had after he returned from his first trip years ago and his second one justs months ago. That means that something was bothering him, badly- And then there will be no place for us to hide.

The older man stared at the boy who he considered his second grandchild, Milly the first and Nunnally the third. He knew that he was smart and he didn't say things lightly, also knowing that how corrupt and inefficient were the governments of the E.U and the Chinese Federation, maybe Lelouch wasn't exaggerating. That though was terrifying.

-Very well Lelouch, I will help you in this madness of yours. - He said walking towards the teen and standing in front of him.- I once supported your mother crazies ideas.- He patted the boy shoulder with affection.- I do not think that you can do something as crazy as she but waging war against an Empire that controls one-third of the world is a good start.- After that he left giving Lelouch a last reassuring smile.

Lelouch smiled at the sight of the old man walking away. He was sure that he would not need Geass to convince Ruben to help him; and he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Welcome back big brother.

-Welcome Lelouch

Those were his greetings from the two women seated in the leaving room. Nunnally's was full of love and affection accompanied of a sweet smile. CC's was monotone and emotionless. There was a joke there, he knew it. He also noticed that there were some paper cranes on the table, and several more papers without being fold. He removed the blazer of his uniform and places it on the back of the chair

-So, how was your day? - The teen asked while he went to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

-It was very good!- Nunnally said excitedly.- Miss C.C knows many things about everything.- She said with a smile and then turned to the woman who was sited next to her folding a paper.- How do you know so many things miss C.C?

-I had time to learn couple of things here and there. - She said with a flat tone without giving it much importance, but Lelouch noted that it wasn't as cold as the day before. Inwardly he smiled; Nunnally had that effect on people. - I also heard couple of stories about you Lelouch. - This time he could hear her smirk; which means bad news for him.

After that he continued preparing dinner, with Sayoko's help, while he heard the chat of the girls in the dining room. Actually was a kind of funny that yesterday he killed his brother and officially started his plan to wage war across his father empire. And now he was preparing dinner for his cute and crippled little sister and his immortal guest

-Dinner is ready. - Sayoko helped him with the dishes, just a soup with steak for the three of them.

While they ate Nunnally kept talking about her day, as always Lelouch heard her with a true smile on his lips, but the surprising thing was that C.C was hearing her as well with an almost imperceptible smile. His younger sister really had that effect on people.

They spent the night talking until the bell indicated that it was already bed time for Nunnally. After a couple of protests from the young Lamperouge and with the help of the green haired immortal the ebony-hair teen took his sister to bed. Of course the deceive blow to the crippled girl was a yawn escaping her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-You really have a way with people don't you? – Lelouch asked once he returned to his bedroom after tucking Nunnally to bed.- You kind of fell into Nunnally´s good grace.- He said laying against the mark of open window, with his long black hair falling past his shoulders and enjoying the cool air, with the first three bottoms of his shirt unbuttoned

C.C had to admit that he looked quite attractive that way. Like the many other men she had seen in her life.

-I can say that she is a far better company than you. - She replied with a smirk adorning her face. She let her hair sprawled over the bed and giving a side look, with some bags covering her face and her eyes sparkling with amusement.- So I heard that you are a little play boy.- He turned to see her with a kinda shocked look.- Your sister has lot of stories.

-Well do tell, what type of evil and cruel brother I am.- He said giving her and exasperated sigh

-On the contrary your little sister thinks of you like some kind of god. - She answered him.- But she also told that you have your own fan club and you are addicted to gambles.- She brought one finger to her lips, like she was pondering.- Oh and that you once had a threesome with your seniors.

After that stamen she was rewarded with a mortified expression from the boy. But after a few second he started to throw some threats against 'evil bastard who corrupted his little angel'

-You are not denying it, you know that? – The boy was looking with an irritated look. - Oh my god, it was true? – She could barely hold herself from laughing.

-I was drunk, fine?!- He rubbed his temples to try to calm himself. - I think we should discuss more important matters.

-Fine. - All the amusement was erased from her face and she sat straight on his bed showing her sharp look. - Tell me your traits with V.V

-As you know he gave me my Geass. - To remark his point he activated it. - Also told me a couple of things about it. The possibility that it goes out of control and that he is immune to it.- He took a deep breath, like he wanted to prepare himself from what he was about to say.- I also spent six month in the Geass Directorate four years ago, there I learned about you. And the Code Immortality- He finished his history.

She knew that there was more in it, there was always more in it when you treat with nobility, not to speak about the Britannian Royal Family.

-Why should I trust you.- She asked with a more steeled voice this time.- V.V and I may not be enemies but we are not In the best terms.- She offered him that little information about herself, to see how does he responds.

-I must say that I was not aware of that, but I suspected it. - He shrugged. - and for why you should trust me? – He stared at her again directly into her eyes.- I really do not have a reason for you to trust me, the only thing I can offer is my vow that I will be your ally against whatever enemy you have, If you in exchange become my ally.- He walked towards her like he has done yesterday.

But this time he didn't look exhausted after a battle, he didn't look troubled for killing his brother, he may be but she couldn't see it, this time he stood straight in front of her with his arms on his back. That mixed with his _'villain look'_ actually make him someone quiet convicting, even to her. Oh well, she once trusted his mother and father, why do not give him the benefit of doubt about his previous association. And being honest with herself the one who had most to lose from this partnership was him, she hadn't tell him anything and he had shared good amount of information with her, without counting that he let her into his house.

-Fine.- She let out a tired sigh. - But if you want my trust you will have to give me more pizzas from now on. - He extended his hand towards her with a side smile, she could tell that his was maybe one of his most true smiles, so she decided to give him one of her own, a small one and took his hand to shook it

\- Then from this moment onwards Lelouch Vi Britannia and the Code Bearer CC will get into a contract. From now on we will trust each other and try to accomplish our goals by relying in this partnership.- He held her hand firmly and she shivered from the strength which came from his eyes.

This was the second contract that some offers her. The first one was a total fake from that treacherous nun. Then she had been the one to offer the contracts. But there was something about this boy-maybe man-that made her trust her words, some inner strength maybe. She held those thoughts, because that was dangerous territory.

After that intimate moment between the two of them they arrange themselves like yesterday night. She kept the bed and he went for his futon.

-By the way.- Lelouch´s tone became dangerous this time.- Nunnally told you who was the one he told her that.

She turned round to stare at him and his eyes had a really murderous intent. She had to resist the urge to chuckle, so he was a sis-con. This will be very funny.

\- She heard it from one of her classmates.- She said with a smile.- She also didn't tell me directly I deduced it when she was muttering about 'Unladylike women who steal someone brother' – The expression on his face was priceless and she actually laughed a bit.

This was The First time she laughed in a very good time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Miss Stadtfeld, could you please spare me a few minutes of your time? – Lelouch asked while coming close to the girl's desk. Her friends stared at him sharply, one of them with a bit of lust; it was well know his fame of womanizer and the rumor of his delinquent activities.

-Eh yes of course.- She said meekly and following him to the school yard.

Once there he started to explain her, the rule about that every student must be part of a club. And since she has a fragile body it was decided that, she should enroll into the Student Council. She was about to protest but then he explained the privileges of being part of the council and the secret tunnels they have access to.

-But explain me something.- She said while following him to the school. He just stared at her with a polite smile awaiting her question. - I never heard about a Disciplinary Committee.

-Oh well since the superintendent was here a couple of times before the invasion of Japan. He found it interesting and useful- He shrugged a bit not noticing the little shock expression on the girl face when he said Japan. - And they why? - He smiled mischievously. - Well you will find out when you start to work with Milly.

Once inside the hall of the house club they were greeted by a couple of persons who were watching at them from up stairs and waving their hands.

-So it seems that little Lulu got more hands for the Student Council.- Spoke a blonde haired girl coming inside the room pushing a tray with different cakes.- I am Milly Ashford President of the Student Council.- She said smiling, and Kallen could swear that the blonde was measuring her breast size.

-I am Shirley Fenette Vice-President of the Student Council and member of the Swim Club. - She said coming from up stairs and smiling politely giving her a small bow of her head.

-Rivalz Cardemone, I am the Treasure.- He said with an enthusiastic smile.

-Clara Frank, I am the Second-in-Command of General Lelouch Lamporage army. - She said giving a goofy military salute and the ebony hair teen boy face-palmed himself. The red hair had to resist the urge of giggle a bit

-Nina Einstein. - Said a green haired girl with big glass softly.

-And finally Lelouch Lamperouge; Chief Secretary of the Disciplinary Committee and a student with the bare minimum to pass each year.- Said Milly Ashford earning a twitch from Lelouch's right eye

-Excuse me Shirley could you help me with this. - A soft voice said and then a girl came inside the room in a motorized wheelchair. Also she had her eyes closed, meaning that she was blind.

- _Please tell me that we didn't that to a little girl. -_ She thought to herself with a knot in the stomach, not even a Britannian child deserves that

-Of course Nunna. - The girl named Shirley went to help the small girl.

-Hello I am Nunnally Lamperouge and since I am in middle school I cannot be part of the Council officially. - She gave the redhead an innocent and warm smile.

-It is a pleasure Nunnally. - Kallen said with a smile, a true one, this girl just ooze curtness and innocence.

-Don't say those things Nunnally. - The blue haired boy said.- You are a honorary member of the council

Kallen found herself quiet surprised when every member agreed to that. Until now they prove themselves to not to be the usually Britannian teens, and treating the weakest of them with great care.

-And now we celebrate.- Said Rivalz bringing out a bottle of Champagne.

-Rivalz we are the student Council we cannot have alcohol! – The orange haired girl was scandalized and tried to take the bottle from the other boy, making him throw the bottle to the other male of the group, who catches it.- Lulu you too you shoul…- She was cut in middle of sentence when the taller boy placed his hand on her head and gave her a warm smile.

-Calm yourself Shirley I was not going to open it. - He smiled at her with a gentle expression and staring directly into her eyes.

The effect was instantaneous. Shirley went from a confident and quiet angry girl who was about to quarrel her friend about breaking the school rules; to a submissive and happy lamb with a blush on her checks and shinning eyes; in matter of seconds.

The half breed may understand a teen crush and that all of them (even her sometimes) were rule by emotions in daily basis, but that was nearly pathetic. Well everyone has weakness she thought.

-O-o-okay…Lu-Lulu…-bu-but.- She couldn't continue because Lelouch placed a finger on her lips making her blush even more to the point that he other people in the room could see steam coming from her ears.

-Don't worry.- He said while giving the bottle to Clara, the girl has a small blush herself cause the interaction of teenagers other two teens. Nina was in a similar state and Rivalz was almost crying due to his friend _'suave attitude'_

After that they continue with the party. And Kallen had to admit to herself that she was having quiet a good time. Milly teasing the poor Shirley about her obvious crush and her body measures, which make her think about the blonde's sexual orientation. Rivalz was chatting with the girl Clara, or more accurate she was talking about a strange sense of justice while her interlocutor smiled nervously and nodding with a sweatdrop. Then the Lamperouge siblings where together in their semi-personal world; the boy was tending his sister like she was some kind of fragile porcelain doll, offering her sweets or something to drink; for a second the image in front of her was changed into one of her and Naoto, well Naoto wasn't as devoted as this Lelouch boy but he was the best brother in the world.

-Creepy isn't it? - Milly came from behind her and spoke with a teasing smile on her face. - If I didn't know them better I would mistake them for a couple.- She said with and the smile on her face become a bit evil.

\- Wha-What? – The redhead asked and her mind was suddenly aware of the proximity of the siblings, with Nunnally resting her head against her brother's side, which only make her blush with the implications.

-Guys come here! – They heard Nina shouting once they reach the T.V they could read.

" _Clovis La Britannian, Third Prince of The Empire, Governor of Area Eleven Assassinated"_

There was a man with turquoise hair talking about how the prince cowardly was assassinated during a terrorist attack in the Shinjuku Ghetto while he was leading the evacuation of the residents. And that he prime suspect was an Honorary Britannian who went by the name Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the former Prime Minister of Japan.

She needed to contact Ohgi soon.

What they didn't notice, was that Lelouch was staring at the screen with his fist clenched strongly and with a dark look on his eyes. It seems that it was finally his time for his second act of this **Comedy** and he already new who would be the players; he only needed to let them know their role and decide if ti will be their first act or the last one. That thought made him smile a bit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well people Chapter three. Sorry for the delay. I hope you liked it and leave some review. I need encouragement or tell me If I should shut down the History. IF you like it tell me If you want an opening for it


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter four.**

Well I am surprised that none asked about Lelouch's prediction about the victory of the Empire. Also nobody asked about when Lelouch's eyes become dark. Oh well let's keep going with the history

[Geass Orde]

Trasmision

' _Thoughts'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Alfa**

It had really been a tiresome day, not just by the usually Britannian rich kids, but also the eccentrics Student Council and Disciplinary Committee, well she had to admit that they were pretty nice people; the President a pervert and the Chief Secretary a sis-con but not bad people at all. Once she got to her father's house she avoided the pitiful figure of her mother and the unpleasant of her step-mother. She also called Ohgi before arriving but he replied that it would be bad idea trying something right now, she could understand his precautions, but that doesn't make them less troublesome.

She decided that a shower was in order and headed to her bedroom. Once there she turned on the lights and walked to her bed. Over the sheets was a perfectly wrapped box in black paper, with a red rose and a note. She hoped that her father or stepmother didn't decide that it was time to marry her off. With a slight tremble on her hand she grabbed the note and started to read it

" _Red Queen, forgive this unpleasant way of communication. I hope you understand that my situation does not allow me to interact in a more civilized way. But for now I hope you enjoy my little gift in compensation of your great performance. They are in the box"_

 _Sign: 0_

She read the letter couple of times and though who may sign the paper with a number. She growled, maybe some kind of joke refereeing to the Number System, also she noted that the way of writing was very delicate and elegant, like someone from high birth. She decided to open the box and found herself quiet surprised to find a cell phone and second box, but this was smaller and she recognized it, this was from a famous chocolate store.

Kallen grabbed the phone and turned it on; she looked for something that may get her to something. She then decided to look into the contact agenda and found just one number and decided to call it.

\- Greetings, who Am I talking to? – Answered a voice from the other side of the line. The same from Shinjuku!

\- Are you the voice from Shinjuku? - The redhead asked with her usual bad temper.

-Before we discuss the important I think we should discuss the obvious. And I do not think something more obvious than that.- She heard from the person and she could swear that he was messing with her. – Yes I was the one who saved you in Shinjuku

-Who the hell are you?! – She shouted her short temper finally exploded.

-I will answer to all of that tomorrow. Go to Tokyo tower at four o' clock and bring friends. - After that he hanged up.

The teen age girl tried to contact again but the machine repeated that the number she was calling didn't exist. She threw the phone to the bed and then stared at the little box and decided to open it. And effectively there were chocolates inside it. She decided to grab one and taste it, after deciding that the voice that saved them would not poison her, once she taste the first bite she noted that they were her favorites, before twenty minutes she emptied the box.

After that she grabbed the rose and stared at it and smelling it, looking at it curiously since it was different to other roses she had seen. After a while she went for a shower and the dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-You were messing with her didn't you? – The voice, of a strangely amused, immortal witch said.

\- I will not say that I don't enjoy messing with people's mind. - Answered Lelouch while guiding her across the campus. She was wearing the school uniform of the High School division to disguise herself and her hair tied in a high ponytail.

\- You are evil Lelouch. - C.C said with no real venom in her words

\- I try my best. - He took her to the school storehouse.

Once there he activated an elevator, which was hiding behind several boxes and protected by a system with a password. After a few seconds the elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal something resembling a room from a psychiatric, since it was all white and illuminated. In the distance she could hear the sound of water falling. So they must be close to the sewage system.

In the room there was a huge computer with different panels which were showing different images, some of them from the Settlement and others just numbers. Also around them there were several pieces of equipment, from electronic parts to something resembling weapons.

-Now, welcome to my base of operations. We are currently under Ashford Academy.- He pointed to a tunnel in the far corner of the room.- If we walk in that direction we will found a trap door which will guide us to one of the former subway stations.

He then turned to see his guest and found C.C. staring at the cave with a sincere look of surprise moving in a quiet childish way pacing and twirling around. She may be centuries old but this moment she looked pretty much like a curious child, who had just came into an amusement park for the first time.

-You really are a resourceful one, aren't you Lelouch? – She said with amusement showing her typical smirk and skipping around the place.

-What can I say? - He shrugs and comes closer to her and then extends her a card.

-Black Corp.?- She said after she took the card and raised an eyebrow. - A Black Corporation for a Black Prince, you really have a strange sense of humor. - She said clearly entertained.- So what's next?

He went and grabbed a remote which was resting over of the computer keyboard. Then he pressed and a compartment appeared from the floor, which contained a strange suit, which was a mix of a suit from the Victorian Britannian period and jump suit design, mixed with a strange mask, resembling the king's piece head, with the sigil of Geass under the purple visor. Next to it hanging was a sword, which resembles to a bastard sword from the medieval era and strange gun, which loosely reminiscent of a weapon from the 18th century, resting on a pedestal with a box of bullets next to it, she supposed that those are his weapons.

-The suit was manufactured with a special material which resists fire, also under it there is a second fabric with Kevlar for protection, and finally the helmet is almost indestructible.- Lelouch explained to her.- If you want I can have one for you for tomorrow afternoon.

-My, oh my.- CC smiled with amusement.- You clearly know what to offer a lady.- She rolled her eyes and said with some sarcasm.- Which girl doesn't await for the day that a guy offers her a battle suit?

-Well not every girl hangs with an exiled Prince who wants to topple his father's empire. - He answered with his own smirk. - So I would take that as a yes. - The immortal just shrugged and kept moving around the place staring at everything.

-How did you build this place? – C.C. Finally asked the question that have been hovering her mind since she got there.

-I helped Ruben Ashford to design the Academy; more precisely I give him ideas and he designed everything. He is also helping me with since I got here. - He went to the large computer and started to key some commands and then several profiles appeared one of them was from the turquoise man who announced the dead of Clovis. - So Jeremiah.- The boy said with an evil smirk.- It really have been a long time.- His mind went back to Aries Villa for a second and to a devoted guard who always had a smile for all of them.

-You know that man? - The green haired asked staring at the man and leaning close to the screen.

-He was a guard at Aries Villa, Nunnally, my half-sister Euphemia and my mother used to call him Jerry. - She said fondly at the memory of a Nunnally full of innocence, no injuries, no blindness, and a simple time. - He really lost his way in this time.

-So what is your plan? She turned to face him and saw a flash of nostalgia in his eyes.

-You will see. - He said and started to explain his plan. And frankly she thought that he was crazy and that she was crazier when she told him that she would help him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he finished with C.C. and explaining her plan he went to perform his most important duty of the day. That is take Nunnally to bed. He could tell that she was distressed, well not every day you found that your childhood friend has been charged with the assassination of your older half-brother after seven years of not seeing him

-The one in the new was Suzaku wasn't he?.- She asked while Lelouch carried her in bridal style to her bed, she was already dressed in her yellow pajama.- It have been seven years since the last time we saw him.- She finished once Lelouch laid her on the bed and cover her with the sheets.

-It seems that. - He runs his hand across her hair to calm her down like when they were children.

-It has to be a mistake, Suzaku would never kill anyone.- She said looking for his hand, without wasting a second he held her small and soft hand between his big ones and give her a gentle squeeze

-Of course it is a mistake Nunny. - He caressed her check with one hand and with the other he held his hand. - Everything is going to be alright.

After a few more minutes his sister fell asleep after calming herself a bit.

- _'Yes, everything is going to be alright'. -_ He thought to himself while he smiled with his usual twisted smirk. - _'Don't worry Suzaku I am coming to rescue you'_

While he walked across the corridor towards his bedroom, he turned round abruptly and cached a kunai in mid air which aimed to his head. Then evade another two and threw the one which he held in his hand, but it was cached again, this time by a woman dressed as a maid.

-You know most Britannian maids would try to avoid their master at night to avoid being assaulted by them.- Lelouch said walking towards his maid slash kunoichi slash bodyguard.

-Most Britannian masters do not asks their maids to teach them how to fight.- She said giving him a bow.- Your skills have become better after your trip. – He said with approval and with a slight recrimination in her tone

Lelouch could not blame her for being angry with him after all last year he disappeared without saying them where he went except for a letter asking them to not to worry for him. He disappeared the last week of January and returned mid October, with a new set of scars some of them fresh and some of them months old. Also curiously a day before General MacArthur returned from a skirmish in Korea where his Forces, the First Knightmare Mobile Battalion, Eight Mobile Battalion and Twelfth Mobile Battalion of the Sixth Army receive a crushing defeat losing nearly all of its staff and loose every Knightmare, barely handful of soldiers survived and the General itself. After that and a series of scandals General MacArthur committed suicide a month ago.

Strange coincidence indeed

-My Lord may I ask what you inted to do in the next days? - Sayoko as sharp as always able to read the teen she trained in Martial Arts

-Something incredible dangerous and stupid. - He answered bluntly.

Sayoko stared at him for several seconds with her flat expresion and analitical eyes

-I see.- She said lamely.- You should take a sweater it is cold out there.

With Tthat she bowed and retired for the night. She really is an amazing womanl

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The students of Ashford were gathered into the gym for an announcement, once there the superintendent Ruben K Ashford started to give the students a speech about the great deeds of Prince Clovis and how they should use the memory of these events to strengthen themselves as a nation. Lelouch had to admit that the speech was quiet convincing, since the old man was a great orator, that mixed with his perfect straight posture and his perfectly clean and smooth suit made him someone very convincing.

-So Lulu wasn't the Dean a bit more patriotic than usual? – The orange hair girl asked to the taller teen, which was walking besides her. - I mean I know he is a patriot but why the sudden interest?

Lelouch just stared at her. Being honest with himself he didn't know why he felt drawn to her, in a platonic way of course, she didn't have anything special , just a common Britannian girl. Maybe it was because she took care of Nunnally, alongside Milly, when he went on his trip a year ago and in the aftermath his little sister adopted her as an older sister figure and it was reciprocate from the orange-haired girl, but he felt comfortable talking to her.

-Lulu, are you hearing? – She asked showing a slightly angry face. That made him chuckle

-I am sorry I was thinking about what you said.- He rested his back against the wall of the gym building.- I think it has lot to do with the assumption of Purist Faction.- He said with a slightly indifference.

He was actually thinking about the former General MacArthur and his downfall, which was orchestrated by him a few months ago. He was in charge of the military before his dishonorable discharge and later assassination, hided under the disguise of suicide (which actually happened, courtesy of his Geass), at his own hands. The man may not be the best military mind that Britannia had to offer but he was a solid man and an average strategist who could take care of JLF raids without many problems, with very little racism. So he needed to be eliminate for his plans to get into motion. After that the incompetent Bradley has stepped forward and now the Purist were in charge. This was going to be interesting

-The Purist Faction? She asked with a slight frown of confusion. And bringing him back from his thoughts

-They are a group inside the army who thinks that only full-blooded Britannian should have the honor to fight.- He said with a shrug.- I bet they have something to do with the frame with that guy Kururugi.- He felt sick referring to his friend in such depictive way.

-What are you talking about? Why would they frame someone of something that horrible?.- She asked with a look of shock in her eyes.

He stared at her fondly, with a slight smile playing on his lips, such naivety and innocence was something refreshing and worth protecting. In a world full of disgusting things and atrocities, this was one of those beautiful things worth of held close to oneself.

He was absorbed enough in his thoughts that he didn't notice the way he was staring at his friend, but she did and her reactions was the usual, which meant blushing madly and becoming unable to stare at him, like he was some kind of sacred thing.

-Think of it Shirley, Suzaku Kururugi is the son of Japan's former Prime Minister and this people is trying to remove the Honorary Britannian system, and this guy would have a reason to kill Clovis since he represented the Empire who took his country and force his father to commit suicide.- Lelouch finished to expose his arguments and awaited for the reaction.

Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of what her friend had told her. But Lelouch decided to let Shirley live in the obscurity of innocence a bit more

-But this is only an hypothesis, dad taught me to think every possibility when something happens.- He faked a chuckle.- I think he is a bit paranoid sometimes.

-Oh come on Lulu being the heir of one of the most important companies in the colony should be so hard. - She said with a light giggle. It was well known in Ashford that Lelouch was the son of Claude Lamperouge, the owner of Black Industries and a rich technology developer.

-Lelouch. - Said Rivalz once he reached both teenagers accompanied by Clara.- So are we going to do that since classes were cancelled for the day.

-You shouldn't being gambling.- Shirley shouted and Clara nodded furiously.

-She is right boss you are the leader of Disciplinary Committee you should be the paragon of law and order.- Clara said with her normal cheerfulness mixed what, he thought her believe to be a disapproving expression.

\- Oh come on guys.- Rivalz started to say, but was interrupted by Lelouch before he could finish

-They are right Rivalz, besides I have found something far more interesting to do.- He said with a calm smile to calm both girls and leave the boy depressed for the loss of their profitable partnership.

Meanwhile he said that his mind was thinking the final details to earn the trust of the rebels and the final points of his plan to save Suzaku. Also they fail to see a redhead moving quickly towards the exit of the school and heading to Tokyo Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time for his stellar performance of the day, the public, the seven members of the resistance, which belonged Kallen Kozuki. Every one of them stared at him with attention, everything was ready to start the Second act of this Divine Comedy. They must prove themselves of being worthy to join the main cast, secondary characters or mere extras which will have only a miserable contribution to this worldwide performance

-Were you the voice of Shinjuku? - He exclaimed the first person and it was no surprise that say person was Kallen. Brave and passionate Kallen; he had no doubt she would be a main character in this play.

-There is no way, that this ridiculous guy was the one. - This time a male voice.

\- Ridiculous? - That was the comment of a deep and robotic voice, and all the present resistance members shivered at the sound of that. -A word with several connotations, I guess that refers to the absurdity of the situation you have in front. - Finally he turned to face them, his mask protecting his face and a layer which hugged his figure giving him a threatening appearance, under it they could see the hilt of a sword on his left side hanging

\- But here we are, you took the time to follow the instructions of a person who had never seen or heard, but you decide to listen and do everything I told you. - He lets out a soft and deep laughter, which mixed with the robotic voice; once again they shivered at the sight of this figure. - Certainly ridiculous.

It took them a moment to understand that what was said by the blue-haired member of their group as a light insult had been returned to them in a more elegant way and they also noted that they were in a precarious situation they were armed but did not know whether this the person had only that sword or something else to defend himself.

-Fear not you are my guests; I do not profess you any harm.- He raised his hand as if he had been able to read the minds of those present.

\- But tell us, who you are. - Again the bold Kallen was the one who asked the question. Trying to pretend security, but the faintest tremor in her hand told him that she was nervous and also she brought it near her pocket where she kept her knife.

-Who? - Asked rhetorically as savoring the question. - "Who" is the form that follows the "what" and what I am, is a masked man. - Explain as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

\- Yeah, we can see that. - Said a man with a hairstyle resembling to afro. Kaname Ohgi if he was not mistaken

\- But of course. - He nodded as granting them some acknowledgement. - I am not questioning your powers of observation. I merely pointed out the paradox of asking a masked man who he is.

-Ah Okay? - Again Ohgi. Eloquent man he was

\- But to satisfy the curiosity of that overwhelms you. - Again he extended his hand as if waiting for them to grasp it. - I was the one who guided you and stopped at Shinjuku Prince Clovis

\- And what, do you expect, thanks? - Another time it was a red-haired but not Kallen, first this was a man and did not have the graceful air of the aforementioned lady.

\- Certainly that was not my objective.- He turned his mask to the person who broke the silence and smirked at the sight of the man stepping back.- Tell me Soichirou Tamaki, what did you expected to achieve with that childish performance of the other day? - This time his voice sounded far darker, and they could swear that the wagon became cooler.

\- Childishness, what are you talkin...- The one who started to speak was incredibly Ohgi, Lelouch could note that the man was starting to lose patience

\- Three thousand two hundred eighty three.- Was his only answer, and all the resistance fighters froze; they knew the meaning of that number.- And only seventy four where Britannian.

They were speechless. There were too many people killed by the actions they took. They had not wanted to talk about it, either because of embarrassment or sadness.

\- Your actions cost the lives not only of your comrades, but also thousands of innocents. - His voice remained accusatory and for some reason they felt more intimidated than before, in fact, they thought, that the air was a bit more heavier than before .- With actions like that you will never defeated the enemy.

\- The Britannians? - The other woman of the group ventured shyly

-No. - He opened his arms as if to embrace something and this time all of the interlocutors took a step back e, everyone stepped back. - Your real enemy is the corruption plaguing Britannia, no people oppressed and fooled by this system.

\- You have not told us your name even, how do you expect for us to trust you? - Once again Kallen. The girl was brave he will give her that

The violet visor stared at them for long seconds and seemingly endless seconds. Like he was Analyzing and testing them, ike he was trying to figure out if they were worthy of knowing his identity. But what really happened was that his mind wandered to his various memories.

\- _"You're dead to me, from the day you were born, I gave you your home, your clothes and the food eat, I even give you your life the dead have no right to anything you are_ _ **nothing**_ _"_ \- He heard in his mind that voice of thunder, judging, abandoning him, his mother and sister

 **-I**

 _\- "You are weak Lelouch if you do not improve you will always be what Charles sayed._ _ **Nothing**_ _"_ – A mocking voice told him while he was on the floor after the beat up of the day at the hands of the instructor

 **\- AM**

 _-"You swallow yourself in your heatred if you continue thatpath you will achieve_ _ **nothing".**_ _-_ The voice of that man sounded, while he was hanging to dear life over a mountain of the Himalaya

 **-ZERO**

And the world will learn how to fear the nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost seven o clock when she went to the rooftop. The favourite place of one of her favorites' people

Milly was worried, not by the death of Prince Clovis, well she was, not every day a member of the Imperial Family is murdered in his own Mobile Base surrounded by his knights and by a supposed soldier.

It was strange enough but she was far more worried for her friend Lelouch, he barely show any flinch and his expression didn't change in the least, cold and uncaring. But as much as he was able to read her as an open book, she was not naïve enough to believe that she can hide anything from him so she stopped trying when they were eight years old and he was still a prince, but sometimes she was also able to read a few things of him. And she didnt like what she saw

-Hey you.- She said once she got to the rooftop and found Lelouch there, it was nearly seven o clock in the afternoon.

-Hey you.- He said after he finished talking into his phone, something about some fireworks, strange.

-So? – She started cautiously

-Are you going to ask about Clovis?- He half stated half asked

Like always he can predict whatever she was thinking. Sometimes it was annoying but this time she appreciate it, she didn't know how to bring the subject up

-So what do you think about it? – She placed her arm across her back and grabbed the other arm.- He was your brother in the end

-He was killing innocents Milly. - he rested his back against the edge, hands into his pockets.- He and may have been close when I was a child but that was over.- He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.- What happens Milly? you have never been so worried when any of my siblings goes to hell and plenty of them have gone there.

-I am worried for you Lelouch. - She said finally and walked closer to him, standing face to face with him.- Four years ago you disappeared and we didn't knew anything from you in six months, then last year you disappeared again and we didn't knew anything from you in EIGHT MONTHS! .- She grabbed his hands this time and she looked ready to slap him.

-I thought you had forgiven me for that. - He said retreating from her

-I did but tell me did you know how Nunnally felt. - She was now more relaxed, but she didn't let go of his hands.- The doctor said that she was clinically depressed.

-What do you want Milly? - He said and lowered a bit his shoulders in defeat. Nunnally was maybe his greatest weakness

\- I am worried Lelouch, really worried. I know that you and grandfather are doing something I do not know what and I don't think that I want to know it but I am worries.- She then leaned onto him and hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder and her big and soft breasts against his well-built chest.- Lelouch we have been together almost all our lives and when the Emperor exiled you an Nunnally I cried for over a week. Then you appear half death in my house with a fainted Nunnally on your back a month after the end of the invasion.- She pressed herself tightly.- I almost fell that the life returned to my body.

She didn't know why she was finally telling him her feelings about every had happen in these nearly twelve years of friendship and knowing each other Maybe his suddenly disappearances, maybe her mother constants tries to marry her off, which usually ended in Lelouch and her freaking out the potential asshole who would almost drool over her body, maybe it was that or maybe that Lelouch almost got killed again in Shinjuku. Or maybe she realized that she didn't want her friend to leave her.

Finally she felt a pair of strong arms encircling her and held her close to his chest. Funny that the boy, which the first time she met him she thought to be a girl was now a strong young man with big arms _._

 _\- 'Arms which are now able to protect you'_. - She blushed at the sound of her own thoughts

-I am sorry Milly. - He said pressing his check against the side of her head. - I have being selfish in the last time and I promise to try to compensate you.

-Lelouch I beg you please tell me that you are not going to do something dangerous.- She felt on the verge of tears and a bit foolish with this pseudo confession of confused feelings

-Milly I am not going to do anything stupid. - He held her check softly and gently and lifted her head up and smile at her warmly and as always Lelouch looked terribly attractive.

-O-okay but you will have to take me and Nunnally to shopping this Sunday.- She smiled with a slight blush still on her checks

-Okay but please do not worry.

He planted a kiss on her forehead like when they were children and walked into the building leaving a madly blushing Milly Ashford. If Shirley or anyone saw her right now she would never hear the end of it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was pleasantly surprised when he found the entire rebel group came to the junkyard the next day. This time he was not alone, today C.C. was next to him dressed in her own suit, which consisted in something which resembled her straitjacket, but in dark grey color and under it a second fabric with Kevlar plates to give her protection, a white cloak with a hood to conceal her identity and a visor to hide her amber eyes, a black belt around her waist and a cylinder hanging from it, her hands were covered in a pair of black gloves and her legs in black boots.

-What another masked freak¡? – Tamaki shouted again and Zero for his part was losing his patience with this guy.

-Mister Tamaki I would prefer if you do not refer to my companion as a masked freak.- He said with a cool and collected voice. And smirked under his helmet, when the partners of the fool turned to fulminate him with their gazes.

-I am sorry Zero.- Ohgi replied , an apologetic voice and a hand on the back of his head . The masked one could tell that the guy felt uneasy around him.

-Very well and to avoid future mistakes.- he extended his hand towards the female figure besides him.- May introduce Miss Infinity? She is my personal advisor.- He finished his introduction

\- A pleasure to meet you all.- C.C. said with her usual apathetic voice, mixed with her costume she was kind of intimidating, and for what he could see the terrorist thought the same.

-She will explain you your task. Miss Kozuki I would like you to spare me some minutes of your time.- He said and then C.C. step forward to start to explain them his plan.

He then took Kallen to a pile of more spare of ruster parts and the turned to her abruptly wha made her jump a bit.

-I guess you were the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku, weren't you? – He asked suddenly

-Yes.- She said cautiously. Staring directly at his mask, but just for a second, that mas was really intimidating.

-But you were easily defeated by that With Knightmare and before that almost killed by Sutherlands.

-Yes.- This time irritably. Her temper was starting to raise, what thought this guy think he was.

-What about if I provide you a better machine something to defeat a Sutherland and make honor to your skills.- With that he snapped his fingers and the four walls of the box fell to each sides.

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell slightly. There, seated in seiza position was a Knightmare Frame, chest and cockpit totally red, the greaves, cuisses and also feet were red. The arms were completely black finishing in again red hands; also the legs were black. Finally the head was completely black resembling a masked face with blue eyes and a red Jigasa over it. At its side was something that resembled a curved black baton with a Katana hilt and for second weapon a gun with strong resemblance to the Tanegashima.

\- This machine was created with the base plans of the Burai Kai but my engineers were able to complete it with several modifications to enhance it capabilities.- He started to explain and that seemed to take her out of her stupor, and he noticed it.- I take that I surprised you, with one of these you could easily face a Gloucester

She was now fully surprised. This man has in his power a machine which can face the best of what Britannia has to offer in matter of Knightmare Frame Combat, except maybe for that monstrous wwithe machine.

-So you are going to give me this? – She asked her sharp mind able to work again when the shock passed.- What is the trick in it?

-There is no trick Miss Kozuki, I have tested it myself, so I know that this work and for what I saw in the battle of Shinjuku I can tell that you are a gifted pilot.- He places a key in front of her.- Are you interested in hear my plan? – This time his voice sounded clearly amused.

-Let's do it. - She had held her smirk; this man really knew how to convince and what to offer to surprise you.

Zero smirked under his helmet he knew that for now he had her under his thumb. Now let's show her and her gang how to truly fight a war and cement their loyalty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diethard Reed was bored, _really bored_ , this farce was just to insipid for his own taste. He told the Margrave that he was aware of the manipulation of information, but he forgot to say that how much he despised it, it was always the same, Britannia good, whatever poor bastard in turn which was in their way bad. Well with some luck maybe this little power play between the Purist Faction and whosoever would become the new Viceroy, his guess, a military officer to pacify this Area, in fact he was surprised that Area 11 hasn't been demoted to Reformation Area already.

Oh well maybe he should take that job in Euro-Front to document Prince Schneizel. He at least was …

-Something coming across the road.- Said one of his helpers.

Diethard turn to the screen with mild interest. Surely an idiot throw himself to spat at the eleven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His preparations were ready. C.C. was driving the fake limousine dressed as Infinity. Ohgi was waiting for them in his position ready for the scape. Kallen was in her post with her knew Knightmare; the gril really took grasp of the machine quickly. That was good he would need an Ace and that he was a Half-breed could be an interesting development.

He pulled those thoughts aside; they were almost in front of the caravan, as he thought Jeremiah Gottwald was leading it with a satisfied smile on his lips. Oh it is time to remember that strained Knight where his loyalties should be.

They stopped in front just in front of Jeremiah Sutherland. It was time. The curtain covering him ignited reveling the soon to be most fear symbol against Britannia.

-I am…..Zero.- With simple three words he has declared war. Not to Area 11 government, not Britannia, not even his father. He declared war to the idea of Britannia the ideal that treated his most precious one like garbage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was speechless, this man, this _thing_ was not something like he have saw before. Diethard could feel it this was the beginning of something, he didn't know what but something great was about to happen, his instincts were yelling him that!

But

-Zero.- He asked to himself in a whisper staring at the screen.- Like he is nothing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The First act was at its climax! He could feel the adrenaline moving around his body, making him feel really alive. More alive than when he was training in the Geass Directorate facing the different assassins, even more when he faced the Britannian armies in Korea a year ago

-Enough of that Zero. - The turquoise haired man fired couple of bullets to the sky and four Sutherland descended around them making Zero's cloak to open wide showing his sword and his strange gun.- Why don't you start to show us your face Zero?

Zero smirked under his mask, Jeremiah was proving to be an accommodating actor, he was performing the perfect steps into his hand. He the guided his own hand to his helmet and before touching his helmet, he snapped his fingers and the box behind him fall showing the container which held C.C just a short while ago

-Lord Jeremiah…. A female voice shouted in panic, music to his ears, in fact he remember that woman, she was the foolish woman who let herself guided by her greed. It is sad to see one of her mother's former guards surround himself with that kind of people. He will need to fix this poor man.

-So tell me Jeremiah I think that you know what these is.- His voice sounded full of evil delight, and he was feeling it!

Oh his Comedy is having such a great First Act!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bring a camera close to that man now!- Diethard shouted.

This was magnificent! He can tell the man over the top of the limousine was enjoying himself that this was some kind of sic performance for his own enjoyment, but at the same time he was facing an entire platoon fo Britannian experimented soldiers by himself without moving a muscle!

-Tsk amateurs.- He said with disdain when his camera man complained about how dangerous that was, So he decided to grab the camera inside the mobile.

History was happening in front of him, he knew it, and he was not going to miss it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tell me Jeremiah.- He catch the man's attention once again, he seemed to focused in aiming his gun towards him.- What are you going to do.

-Fine what are your demands.- The man lowered his gun and Zero resisted the urge to sigh the Margrave gave up to quickly

\- This for Kururugi. - He said plainly, his voice became a bit colder

\- Never this man is accused of killing his Imperial Majesty Clovis.- Jeremiah said ina gesture of defiance.

-No, you are wrong the man who killed Clovis.- He turned round to a camera man brave enough to come close to him, the guy had a blonde dusty hair tied in a ponytail.- Was myself!-

He exclaimed strongly and for a second everyone on the bridge stopped breathing

\- So tell me Jeremiah how does it feels to fail again. - Time to add a new character to his play

-What are you talking about scum.- He said with venom, but he could tell that there was a slight trembling in his voice.

-Here you are bringing an innocent man to face an execution for a crime he did not commit. – He said with a strong voice, like a judge judging a criminal

-The evidence..! He started shouting but Zero stopped him

-Which you faked! – He shouted again and this time the gun in the hand of the Purist leader trembled. He was getting to his core. - You have dishonor your oaths as a knight you have been killing the innocents .- He extend his hand towards him with an accusing finger pointed towards him.- Lady Marianne and her Children would be very disappointed of you!.- He let the sentence fall upon him like a guillotine. Now he will have to wait

One Second

The gun in his hand trembled he pressed his jaw tight

Two Seconds

His hand fell and his eyes started to water

Three Seconds

He fell on the seat of his Sutherland and covered his face in shame.

He was done. Zero smiled this was not over yet he will make Jeremiah into a fine man and a loyal knight again but he has to destroy him first.

\- And besides if I die here everything about Orange will get public. – He finished the stament and that seemed to bring Jeremiah back into life again, but just barely he still has his shoulders down and his face semi-hidden between his hands.

-Wha-what are you talking about?- He carried in his voice the weight of shame and failure

\- [You will release Kururugi and stand down while we leave] .- He activated his Geass and stared directly into his eyes while he gave the command

-Understood.- He then turned round to face his subordinates.- Release the prisoner.- The soldiers confused let the teenager leave.

-Wait Jeremiah…- He heard an orange haired man call but he ignored it. Jeremiah was inside the Geass and he could not do anything.

-Zero it is time. - C.C. said when they reached Suzaku and he made a comment of how bad he was treated.

-Indeed.- Then he activated the capsule and lot of smoke started to leave it.- Now Kallen.- He said into the communicator of his helmet

-Right. – He heard from her.

Then the first Sutherland, one from the Purist Faction piloted by the dark skinned woman tried to advance but was shouted down by a bullet.

-He has a sniper. - One random soldier shouted. Then the other four Sutherlands were fired down by four precisely aimed bullets by Kallen. She was far more interesting now

He then grabbed Suzaku and started to run towards the edge of the bridge. But before they could reach it a Sutherland from the Purists stepped into his way. Without losing his cool he grabbed the gun on his belt and aimed at the head of the machine and fired it; all of that in less than a second. When the bullet hit the head it exploded leaving them free way to jump and they were cached by a web fired by Ohgi who was waiting under the bridge. Meanwhile the rest of the rebel cell was with Kallen ready to take her out of her position in the truck they have prepeared for the operation

All objectives have been met

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kallen was surprised. No! That would be an underestimation of what she felt. She was totally shocked. She had just partaken into an almost suicidal rescue mission along her Resistance group. Not only they succeed and didn't lose any of their group, but also this Zero guy has gave her a wonderful machine.

The controls were far more advanced of her former Glasgow but they were far more simpler and easy to operate. Also it had an IA which performed the tasks asked which just a verbal command.

D.E.L.F.O.S has called itself. The thing even allowed her to access TV to see the live of Zero`s performance and where to act. And the sniper rifle had high technology in it. She could see at great distance and had an automatic calibration, aside from the manual one.

So in easy words the Knightmare Frame was far superior to anything she had ever seen or piloted. Just who the hell was this guy?!

-So you have to admit that what he do was almost a miracle.- Ohgi said with his back resting against the wall, he looked exhausted.

-It was just luck. - Tamaki the loudmouth as always argued against it, but it was weak, compared to his normal outburst, that's it.

-Maybe but… I do not think that the Japan Liberation Front would have been able to do it.- He left out a sigh.- I am pretty sure that I wouldn't have been able to do it.- He finish his case and everyone went silent.

She may not be as loudmouth as Tamaki was, but she was always ready to support Ohgi when he doubted his leadership skills. But she couldn't do it this time. not that she didn't want to, but she couldn't, because she knew that Ohgi would not been able to do it. She, being as smart as she was wouldn't be able to pull it….Not even Naoto would have been able to pull it.

-You should not sell yourself low.- The robotic voice of Zero said suddenly, they were so absorbed in their thoughts that they dint hear him. Or maybe he walked without making any noise?

Beside him was his partner. That Infinity girl, strange couple those two, one meant the nothingness and the other meant everything. A sick joke indeed

\- I may have had the plan to save Kururugi but if it was not by your help, I couldn't have been able to put it into motion.- He then turned to Ohgi.- You showed remarkable courage in your position.- Ohgi flushed for being praised and smiled sheepishly. He then turned to the rest of the group.- If it not were for your hard work the limousine wouldn't have been ready for the operation .- The members smiled a bit proudly and as always Tamaki stated how great they were. Finally he turned towards her, and she could almost feel the intensity of his stare.- Finally you Kallen, if it wasn't for your skill I would have surely died and the operation would have ended in disaster.- he stopped for a second before continuing.- For that you all have my most sincere thanks. – He acknowledges them with a small bow of his head.

After advising them to stare at the night sky tonight he departed. It was all so suddenly that they forgot to ask about Kururugi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-You really have a way with words, don't you? – C.C. said once they have returned to Ashford. They were currently on the rooftop of the academy. Curiously there was a table and over with two glasses and a bucket with ice and a champagne bottle inside it.

They were both using the Ashford uniform. Lelouch the males one and C.C the female one, it was the second or third time she used it, she thought to herself that she was growing fond of the uniform

-And you still need to see the great finale.- He added with a grin. Then guided his mouth to the watch he was wearing.

 **I am the bone of my Sword**

She heard him pronounce and a strange wave of emotion overtook her, mixed with an strange familiarity, it was less than a second but the sensation was there and she could not understood it

Then suddenly the whole settlement went dark the light went off and seconds after several fireworks overtook the sky.

Lelouch for his part turned on the radio that was over the table and they could hear the reporters talking

" _There is a riot in Fukushima"_

He changed the station

" _Terrorist are attacking the Hiroshima Settlement"_

He did it again

" _Nagasaki base is being raided by a heavenly armed group"_

And again

" _The Blood of The Samurai terrorist cell has engaged the Britannian soldiers just few minutes ago"_

She could not avoided, she smiled with her cat-like smile and tilted her head to the teen boy who was walking towards her with a couple glasses of champagne, and offered her one; which she accepted.

-So did you intend for this world to bask itself into chaos.- She asked while bringing one arm to hug herself, under her breasts, and brought the hand which held the champagne close to her lips.

-On the contrary dear C.C. This will be just the beginning of what I plan to do. – He had one hand crossed behind his back and the other held the glass elegantly between his fingers, with only the white shirt to cover his chest, with the firsts three buttons undone, his long hair falling over his back ,shoulders and framing his face. All of that with his small and a bit evil smile makes him look like the prince he used to be.- Cheers.- He said and extended his glass

-Cheers. - With that they toasted their glasses

Lelouch for his part was thinking

 **\- 'And With that The First act is over'**. - He brought the glass to his lips and took a small sip

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well people Tahts it I hope you enjoyed it. We didn't see much of Reuben in this character but he will return in the next one with a major Role and more about Lelouchs history and some info about his trips


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter five people. This chapter is not all about war itself it is more a Lelouch's life chapter. So enjoy it. Thanks for the constant support

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Cause and Effect**

Stupid Britannia! Stupid Geass! Stupid Suzaku!

Those words were going throw the head of a Lelouch Lamperouge ne Lelouch Vi Britannia. The lights were still of and the virus which he released across the servers of the Settlement will keep the things that way until three in the morning, which was pretty ironic, that thought made him smile a bit, but soon the reasons of his sore humour, returned to his mind. The mission in the beginning was a success, also the test for the Ashigaru was extraordinary and he also found a great pilot, with a suitable machine Kallen would be able to defeat the Lancelot. Also he has crushed Jeremiah and shamed the Purist faction, too early to receive reports but he was pretty sure that their influence is gone. Finally his _'little prank',_ without the energy and his performance early today the resistance groups started to attack, they will achieve nothing, pathetically lead but the Britannian Army was still an Army of highly trained soldiers, but they will be a good distraction while he builds up his own army and to scare a little the nobles. Now the question is who is going to take command of the Area? He still holds to his previous though about a soldier but the question remains. Who would be said person? It cannot be an incompetent commander. So the options were Ferdinand Calares, not the best soldier but a disciplined man who inspires respect, The Knight of One Bismarck, but the man never leaves his father side, so the other option was one of the worst possible scenarios his sister Cornelia. But since she was fighting against the Middle East Federation probably it would not be her

But for now that were not his primal concerns. His primal concern was probably walking to his death in a stupid display of his naive ideals. He really couldn't believe that after all this years and being nearly executed Suzaku though in the same way as he did when he was a child.

 _Flashback_

 _Once again they were front to front, but one of them wasn't aware of that. The masked figure stood above a pile of garbage straight as a candle but his head a little bowed down to stare at the man in front of him. He thanked the mask which was covering his features, because right now his face was disfigured in a snarl not entirely different from an animal._

 _-What did you say Private Kururugi? – Zero asked again, his voice was cold and unemotional. His rage was barely under control._

 _Below him Suzaku gulped a bit, a second ago Zero looked like a charismatic and theatrical rebel leader, but now, he was not entirely sure but the masked one looked really intimidating, like his was barely containing a wild animal. But he will not let himself being looked down._

 _\- I said that I will not join you; Britannia can be change to a good country from the inside. - Te young man said with resolution and staring directly at the mask of his saviour._

 _Zero wanted to yell, to tell him that he was a naive idiot and Britannia was a worthless place and he will achieve nothing, only a certain death._

 _But the words of two of his mentors started to rang out in his mind, telling him to cool his head and use his brain to solve out these and do not let his emotions get the better of him._

 _-Why? – Was the only thing coming from his lips and distorted by the robotic voice produce by the helmet he wears._

 _\- Because not everyone in Britannia is rotten and corrupted! – This time he shouted his answer. – One I was a kid there were two Britannians that were the greatest people I met and became my friends. - He ended his explanation forming fists with his hands and staring defiantly at the terrorist._

 _Idiot_

 _That is the word going throw Zero's mind. His idiotic friend was able to calm great part of his anger with just an idiotic and naive point of view. It is good that after all these years he still held him and Nunnally in high regard._

 _\- You are a fool Suzaku Kururugi. - He said shaking his head but his voice wasn't as cold as before, but it wasn't warm though. - You will not change Britannia; Britannia will change and devour you, like it did with Empress Marianne and her children._

 _Suzaku froze. He hoped that this man didn't find out that the siblings are alive, because for what he understands Zero is well aware of the history surrounding Britannian Royal family, and he has not been exactly merciful with that family._

 _\- Go away because you are not going to join me and neither do I want you to join me. – Zero walked towards him and both men stood face-to-face. – I have no patience, nor time to waste with children. - He turned round, his cape moving in a dramatic flow._

 _\- You should not give your back to a soldier. - Suzaku said aloud, he couldn't avoid feeling insulted by the man's words._

 _\- You are not a soldier, you are kid playing soldier.- The man kept walking without turning round, not even his head to acknowledge him.- When you see the worlds true colours I hope you would be able to endure it; and if you do my doors will be open for you.- After he said that, he disappeared in the shadows_

 _Suzaku stared at his retreating back and left the auditorium as well. It was time to his trial and to prove this man that his view of the world was wrong, that Britannia can be change into a good country._

 _Flashback End_

So here he was now, lights of and resting his aback against the couch of their living room with a glass of wine resting on the small table. C.C had gone to sleep, but it was better that way, now he can deal with his thoughts in peace. He had his eyes closed and doing the deep breaths to calm on his nerves. It was useless, his inner thoughts were like a wild storm, going throw the euphoria of victory and the rage and sadness of his friend rejection; even thinking about his father betrayal all those years ago. His mind was like a violent and raging hurricane that it was too close to release its devastating power.

-Lelouch. Are you alright? - The soft and worried voice of Nunnally sounded in his ears and he felt her soft and warm hand on his tighten right fist.

The storm stopped

He turned his head to see the concerned features of his dear sister. So deep was in his thoughts that he didn't hear her coming into the living.

\- The lights are of and I was worried that you didn't make home. – She was right, once they got to Ashford, he and C.C went directly to the roof to stare at the fireworks show, which he organized

\- I am sorry Nunny; I didn't want to scare you. - He said with a smile on his face and cupped her check in his right hand, she leaned into it.

\- I was so worried since this Zero character do that on the bridged, I was terrified that something could happen to you. - She said holding the hand which rested against her check

\- Nunnally that was happening far way from where I was. - He chuckled a bit; sometimes his dear sister was a bit of paranoid with his wellbeing. – Shouldn't you be in bed? – He said with a teasing tone and he was rewarded with a small tint of pink in her checks.

\- I wanted to wait for you. - She said with a small pout tightening a bit the grip over his hand, which was adorable. - I do not like when you leave me alone. - Indeed she is adorable with her small frown.

\- Nunny I had to meet with the investors for the company. - He kept his smile, even she is unable to see it, but he was unable to remove it from his face, she was able to calm the worst of him easily.

She stared at him with her eternally closed eyes; she wasn't holding his hand looking for comfort, well _not only_ for that, but to use the strange ability she developed across the years to sense lies. But there was a problem with that.

When she found out that she was capable of telling when someone was lying to her by holding their hands she went rushing to Lelouch and asked him to tell her something and she would tell him if it was true or false. He was surprised the first time she did it, and after that she started to use it very often with him when... let's say when he was with _inappropriate_ female company or following his gambling addiction. The problem was that as she was able to tell when a person lie just by holding hands throw practice. Lelouch figured out a way out of instinct and without truly wanting it a way to overlook her ability

So in easy words Lelouch was the only person able to _lie_ to her

\- Alright Lelouch but next the time call me. – She said while letting his hand go since she didn't feel anything. Damn her brother and his seemingly infinite set of abilities!

\- I promise little angel. - He said with a warm smile while holding her small soft hands between his rough and big ones and he was rewarded with a heavily blushing Nunnally. That pet name always does the trick

She turned her face from him and started to fidget in her wheel chair, while opening and closing her mouth trying to say something.

Lelouch smiled and with extremely care grabbed her softly and placed her on his lap. Nunnally immediately hided her face in the crock of his neck and inhaled deeply. For his part Lelouch started to brush her long sandy hair with his right hand and resting his head over the top of her drowning his nose into her hair and smelling it softly, catching a vanilla essence in it.

This may be wrong, even sick but she could not avoid it, she needed this. The only thing that had been constant in her life had been Lelouch, their mother's death, their _father_ abandoned them and even Suzaku was separated from them. Her eyes and legs taken from her in the cruellest way and forced to be a burden, every person who told them to care about her abandoned her and turned their backs on them, she was broken and useless.

But not Lelouch, he stood by her side, challenged their father for her. He even learned how to fight for her, and that was funny since he wasn't able to do the most basic exercises in Aries Villa but he was able to endure the training of Kyoshiro Tohdoh just to protect her. He even carried her across a war zone and she didn't want to think what else he did, but one time she smelled blood when he brought food for her one time, she didn't ask him that time and only embraced him.

So when he left for those trips her heart fell apart. If it wasn't for Milly, Sayoko and Shirley constant supervision she may have committed madness. But the pillar of her life suddenly disappeared, lost in who knows where and doing who knows what. So when he returned from the first one she could barely hold the tears. When she touched his body she could feel the new scars and his voice has a coldness that didn't have before, at least not with her. The second one was far worst, he disappeared for eight months without saying anything, just a letter saying that he will be out for a time and didn't look for him. When he returned, he locked himself in his room for three days, and when he finally spoke to her asking forgiveness, he started to cry on her lap like a child which had which something that was tormenting him. So in the end she comforted him and told him that everything was going to be alright. They spent that night in the arms of each other holding themselves tightly like saying that they will never be apart again.

\- Something wrong Nunnally? – Her brother suddenly asked and she turned her head to face him. - You haven't said anything in like ten minutes. - Everything alright?

-Dummy. – She nuzzled against his neck again and embraced him more tightly. – Can we sleep here tonight? – She asked suddenly and blushed a bit cause the implications. – Just for tonight I am a bit scared of being alone.

She said that and immediately felt awful, she was being selfish and playing the card of the 'little and fragile girl' but she wanted some time with him just for herself with nobody interrupting it.

 _\- Like it should be_. – The selfish part of her whispered she immediately shouted it down. She didn't like to think in that way, but sometimes she heard it and wanted to monopolize Lelouch and keep him all to herself

\- Alright. – He said with a sigh, but she knew better that he liked to spoil her and she liked being spoiled by him.

He grabbed one of the cushions and placed it on the arms of the sofa to use it as pillow, and then he proceeds to rest against it while Nunnally was holding herself to him with her arm around his shoulders and he had his own arms around her small waist. She had her head under his chin and was pressing towards him rather tightly.

She waited several minutes for him to fall asleep, when she was sure of it, because the way he breathed was slowly and deep, she decided to indulge herself in her deepest and ugliest pleasure. Slowly almost hesitantly she moved her hands under his shirt and started to trace every muscle and every scar of his boy with her fingertips. His back, his neck and pectorals, she also took the time to feel his abs and his six pack. Every last of them was perfect thought, firm and warm at her touch. The she went to his face, there she was extremely cautious to no wake him up or scratch his beautiful face, delicate but strong features, straight nose and a sharp chin, the testimony of his aristocrat up bring, finally she went to his hair and undid his ponytail to indulge herself in playing with his soft, long and straight black hair, if she remember right, his hair was like the blackest night with her pleasure satisfied she rested her head against his chest and went to sleep, using the sound of his heartbeat to relax herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Next Morning_

He felt the sunlight hitting his face, he tried to raise his right arm to cover himself from it but found that he was unable to do it. He lazily opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a sandy-brown curtain. He blinked a bit to push aside the sleep, and then he smiled a bit. Nunnally was sleeping next to him, she had her arm across his chest and he was hugging her with his own arm, her head on his shoulder, that beautiful sight was accompanied by a big smile on her lips.

\- Hey Angel, wake up. - He whispered into her ear, while moving a few strands of her hair

\- No...to warm. - She said groggily and nuzzled her face against his shoulder and pressing herself more against his side.

He had to smirk at that, moments like this made him think that maybe _-just maybe-_ he was to indulgent when Nunnally was involved.

\- Come on, I am going to make you hotcakes. - He said and once again the effect was instantaneous, which made his smirk a bit wider.

\- Hotcakes? - She perked up, her eternally closed eyes; almost felt like they were looking at him.

He chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead.

\- As much as you want. - He said and with the same carefulness from the other night he placed her on the wheelchair.

After that he went to the kitchen and found Sayoko already there preparing some coffee, mostly for him since Nunnally didn't like it, and asked her to go a help Nunnally to prepare for the morning. The maid as always bowed and went to perform her duty. After that he started to prepare the breakfast, which of course included the Hotcakes he promised.

When everything was on place he went to his bedroom to wake C.C. once he got to his bedroom and opened the door he found the witch sleeping cuddling to a pillow, with soft breaths and her face was the epitome of peace. In that moment the black haired teen stopped whatever he was about to do and just stared at her. Since moment one he could appreciate her beauty, not just her good looking but the way she moves and express herself, like she was above everything and just mortal men and women were a mere nuisance to her. He was witness of that when she gave instructions to the rebel cell and also kept that loudmouth Tamaki in check and before that he was amazed how calm she was during their infiltration of Clovis base, taking into note that she had been released from her prison that same day.

\- You know, if you want I can model for you. - And his thoughts stopped and he looked up to stared to a smirking C.C, in her eyes was a stare of pure and dangerous amuse.

Without waiting for his answer she pushed the blanket aside and rested her head on her left hand and with her elbow pressed against the mattress, her right foot over left leg and flexing the right one, finally one hand on her hip, all of that mixed with her dressed in one of his shirts with only the middle bottom hooked. That only helped to make his hormones run wild, her skin was alabaster and smooth, the epitome of perfection, many models would kill for it, her generous breast coming showing a bit of themselves in a teasing way, and his shirt only covered until her hips so he had a wonderful view of that magnificent pair of legs to end the view there was a smirk plastered on her lips.

So basically his brain stopped for a second but he quickly regained control, he closed his eyes and shook his head. Of course the sound of a soft laugh coming from his bed was a punch to his pride

\- I was going to ask if you want some breakfast.- He said trying for his voice to sound neutral.

-Alright lover boy. - And he felt the second punch to his pride when she moved across him and patted him on the shoulder in a condescend way.

She instructed for him to turn round and proceed to dress herself into her straightjacket. He turned round and arched a brow at her choose of dress

\- You know, if you want I can buy you new clothes. - He said casually without giving it much tough

But then again he stared at him with her golden eyes straight to his violet ones; it is the same stare that she gave him when he was going to kill Clovis and when he offered her his contract. And now he was pretty sure that she was evaluating him, like deciding if she should trust him or not.

\- Why would you do that? – She asked after a few seconds, her stare a bit less...

Well actually he did not have a way to call her stare, maybe _evaluating_?

\- I thought that you may want something more comfortable to wear. - He said calmly trying not to sound hostile. – I mean you are not a prisoner anymore, you should change that attire

He was rewarded with a light smirk on her lips and her eyes didn't seem so focused anymore, so he took that as a sign that she was a bit more relaxed.

-Very well boy I will let you buy me clothes. – She spoke like she was giving him a great pleasure.

That ways of speaking and managing herself was slowly getting to his nerves, but he took a relaxing breathing.

\- Well then I hope you like Hotcakes. – He said smiling a bit towards the woman.

After that they went to the dining room and the witch arched a brown when she set her eyes on the younger Lamperouge. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail she wasn't dressed in her usual dress; right now she was wearing a pink tank-top and black shorts and she was still seated in her wheelchair. The green haired turn to look at the black haired boy with questioning eyes

\- On Saturdays I help Nunnally to make some exercise it is good for her health. - He said to her mute question.

After that the scene was pretty similar from the ones before today, Nunnally greeting C.C. with a smile and the immortal doing the same but with less enthusiasm, but still polite and with a slight smile. After that they enjoyed the breakfast with the younger girl speaking and the elder ones listening and answering her when she asked something.

\- Miss C.C if I could be so bold. – She said fidgeting a bit on her sit and moving her face towards the woman with a shy smile. - Can I ask you something?

\- What is it? - She said taking a sip of her tea; she didn't like coffee to much

-Is C.C. your name or your alias? – The blind girl asked innocently

Lelouch for his part turned to see his guest with a questioning look, but she on the other hand merely raised the cup of tea to her lips.

\- My name is Celeste Cromwell. – She said calmly. For his part the black haired boy has his mouth slightly open, that easy she revealed her name?

But

C.C. turned to see Lelouch and shook her extended pinkie, like saying that wasn't her true name. Oh well it was too good to be true, he made a mental note to ask her why she invented a name.

\- So, C.C is your alias, cause your initials? – Nunnally kept asking

\- Indeed. – That was the plain answer from the green haired immortal

After that the reinitiated the talk and finished the breakfast, with C.C commenting how a sweet tooth Nunnally had for Hotcakes making the poor girl blush. With a short chuckle Lelouch said that he will head and change himself.

Once again in his room he proceeds to dress for the activities of the day. First a black tank-top, since today was quiet hot, a pair of black gym-trousers, and to complete the black outfit he put himself a pair of black trainers and also black wristbands, finally he grabbed his long hair and tied it in a ponytail with some bags framing his face. After confirming that everything was in order he went back to the dining room

\- So, pray tell who are you? - Lelouch froze at the sound of that question, or more accurate he froze at the sound of _that_ female voice making the question, said voice has a dangerous edge on it but hiding it with a polite tone.

\- Or more importantly. What are you doing in Lulu's house!? – The voice, again female, can barely restrain to start shouting and demanding explanations.

So, the exiled prince inhaled deeply, secretly hoping that this was only a bad dream or that maybe his formidable abilities as tactician would save him again. That's right! He is a genius and has experience dealing with these women antics and being a bit arrogant having experience dealing with every kind of girl. So if the situation does not escalate more, he will be able to deal with it.

\- Oh really? – This time sounded the voice of the immortal witch; said voice has the usual teasing edge. – And who are you misses; I do not remember Lelouch telling me something about having two girlfriends or maybe two fan-girls? - And the situation had escalated to a dangerous level.

When he stood in the door frame three pair of eyes turned to stare at him, two of them with a dangerous look, but Milly's smile was far more frightening and Shirley's scowl wasn't something exactly funny either. When he was faced by the two girls stare, both of them dressed in sport clothe as well, he found himself thinking that returning to the Himalaya would be far safer than staying here.

\- Hmmm what's going on? – Asked the sweet and innocent Nunnally

Yes...He was definitely screw

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Tokyo Settlement Streets_

A young man was walking across the street, his head downwards and he was carrying his bag over his shoulder. Just a few minutes few minutes ago he was the most wanted person in the area eleven, and literally every Britannian citizen was claiming for his blood. Now all the supposedly overwhelming evidence against him was just a huge misunderstood, he was dismissed and not even an apology was aimed at him.

\- _'This has been really a tiresome day'._ – The young man thought with a heavy sigh and kept walking without a destination. – _'And it is just nine o' clock'_

But his mind was somewhere else, or more precisely with someone else.

 **Zero**

That man had really left a bad taste in his mouth. The way he presented himself was almost disgusting. He moved and acted like he was some kind of hero, but he was just a mere terrorist, the man was ready to do whatever it was necessary to achieve his objectives. But what he angered most was that he used his friends in his speech to play with the Margrave's head. Truth be told he disliked the blue haired man, but that terrorist dared to call the memory of a dead woman into his ploy.

\- Watch out below! – He heard a scream

So absorbed was him on his thoughts that the only thing he was able to do was to throw his bag to the side and get ready to catch the girl. When she landed and turned to stare at him Suzaku was completely stunned. She had a bright pink hair which smelled to roses, also she had the most beautiful set of eyes, with a light purple colour, also her face was heart shaped accompanied with the most beautiful and soft factions he had ever seen.

\- Are you an angel? – He asked without thinking really and the reaction of the girl was to blush deeply and he blushed as well when he heard what he said- I-I mean...I a-a-am. – He tried to apologize

\- D-don't worry. – She said with a soft tone and with a little pink on her checks, which certainly makes her more beautiful. – I guess it is not normal seeing a girl falling from the sky.

They just stared at each other eyes for a few moments. He was a bit lost cause the current situation was not exactly something from every day.

\- Can i ask you something? . The Girl said suddenly and he was only able to nod. – Some bad men are looking for me could you help me.

 _\- 'Bad men?'_ – He thought.

That was his last though before being totally engulfed in the presence of that strange girl who just fell from the sky

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ashford_ _Academy_

It was late afternoon and Lelouch was heading to the Dean office, now he was dressed in his school uniform and C.C. was behind him dressed in her straightjacket.

The day had been hilarious if there was a way to call it. The annoying witch decided to torture him more and when he was telling the girls that she was the daughter of a business associated of the Black Corp and that she came to Area Eleven to meet her father she decided to twist his words to the point that it almost looked like he had her kidnapped and was using her as sex slave even saying that she was sleeping in his bedroom. The girl's reaction was something that he wouldn't mind not seeing again.

His vengeance will be slow and painful

After that, and a powerful begging from Lelouch's part and Nunnally intervention in favour of her brother they went to the school gym and there the girls saw Lelouch helping his sister with some easy exercise for her like lifting light dumbbells, or some aerobic exercises and some exercise for her abdominals. Also he helped her with her legs to make the blood circulate and for her to not lose the muscles. He also assisted the elder girls in their training and C.C. could tell that he was quiet a gentleman, since he touched the bare minimum when he was asked for help and he didn't stare at the more _moving_ parts of their bodies.

When it was Lelouch's turn to gym the immortal woman and the blonde-hair teenager found themselves in a united front to tease the orange-haired one, since said girl was almost drooling at the sight of the black-haired teen while he was exercising his body on the fixed bar. C.C. found out that Lelouch muscles were not only for show since he performed exercises that required a lot of strength, and when he took off his shirt the girl Shirley had a massive blush on her face, even the teasing blonde looked a bit shy, and also she noted that none of the girls asked about the scars.

So after several hours they had a small lunch mostly made of sandwiches and orange juice courtesy of Milly, after that the elder girls told the boy that Nunnally wanted to have a pyjama party with them at Milly's place, with one puppy eye look from Nunnally the boy had shield but he told the girls to be careful since the incident of yesterday with the lights and that Zero guy appearance, once again the green-haired witch took notice of something, this time was the change of the cheerful blonde hair girl face, for a second it had took a rather dark look and was totally focus on Lelouch.

So after promising being careful he allowed them to go.

And now after a cold shower and a change of clothe they were in their at the current place knocking the door of the Dean and voice told them to come in

\- Ah Lelouch my boy, welcome. - The older man said with a smile plastered on his face, next to him was the Japanese maid call Sayoko. - Please sit. - He said while pointing the chairs in front of his desk. – Sayoko prepared us some of that wonderful tea.

Both newcomers sat on the chairs and Lelouch started.

\- As you can see throw my actions yesterday I have officially started up my Rebellion. - He said and C.C was surprised when the smile on the old man erased and was replaced with a serious look even the silent Japanese woman seemed to stiff a bit.

\- Then what's now Lelouch. - The older man spoke with seriousness resting his chin against his intertwined hands.

\- The first order of the day is introductions. - He pointed the green-haired woman.- She is C.C. her code name will be Celeste Cromwell.- The woman just gave them a nod with her trade mark blank face. Then teen then pointed to the maid.- She is Sayoko Shinozaki she is 37 successor of the Shinozaki school of Martial Arts, Nunnally's bodyguard and my martial arts teacher.- The woman gave her a bow, this time it was more like a knight bow with her fist going to her breast and the other to her back. – Finally Ruben K Ashford, father of the Knightmares Frames, he built up the _Ganymede_ and the _Ashigaru_ also he is the President of Black Incorporation. - The man gives her a polite nod.

\- Talking about the company. - The oldest man in the room said one Lelouch ended the introductions. – Tousai Munakata from Munakata Steel sent us a representative to talk about a business partnership.- The man took a sip of his tea.- I will send you a copy of the agreement he propose.

The teen leaned against his chair in thought. Tousai Munakata, he saw him one time when being a hostage years ago, less than an impressive man, the elder had a great fortune and great influence in Japan back then, the man still have influence in Area Eleven and he was pretty sure that he had something to do with the group called the Six Houses of Kyoto.

\- Send me the contract I will give it an eye, but most probably we should accept I would like to have an eye on that guy's budget. - Lelouch answered, but then changed the topic. - I hope found useful the data from the _Ashigaru_ first test.

\- I have to say that you found a great pilot.- Ruben gave him an approving nod.- But we are not close to be a match to the _Lancelot_ , I think the _Revenger_ would have a better chance to face him but still we have to test it.- The man gave a tired sigh, that machine would be a serious problem.

\- If I may ask. - C.C spoke for the first time since getting into the room. - How did you found out about a project like that, I do not think that it is something which is freely divulged? - The woman spoke with her bland tone once again.

\- A few months ago a member of Camelot Division asked if we can provide them with some devices from Black Industries since we are the best technology developer in Area Eleven only behind Camelot itself.- The head of Ashford family answered her.- I cannot say that we have been work close with them since we haven't been able to get a peck of the Lancelot schematics, we were only aware about some sketches and some of it functions, when Lelouch faced it in Shinjuku was the first time we had an actual look of it.- The elder man finished the explanation.

\- But tell me how does a company headed by a teenage boy is out of the eyes of the journalists and authorities. – She was honestly curious, the resource of this _boy_ were far beyond any of her expectations, of course her voice didn't show it

\- Well let's say that I have a secret. - With that Lelouch activated his Geass, surprising C.C. to the point that she was unable to avoid her eyes wide a little. It seemed that he fully trusted those two other people in the room, since they do not flinch at the sight of his eye power - Whenever the members of the Executive Council see me, aside for Ruben, they see this. - Sayoko gave her an image of common look man with black hair, with a careful cut bear and purple eyes; with a bit of imagination it can be call an older version of Lelouch. – Also I have collected a couple of debts from some nobles who like to gamble a lot. - He ended with a smirk.

\- But still. How do you manage to avoid some of the bold and more desperate nobles who would like to take advantage of your situation? - She asked again.

\- That is where I am most useful Miss C.C. – This time it was the Japanese maid. – Let's say that I can avoid almost all of Security System and some Nobles have quiet.- She stopped for a second rolling her eyes looking for a word.- Shameful secrets. – She ended with a light smile.

C.C. was honestly impressed, with only sixteen years old this boy has settled up a company with high profit, had employed two specialist of the higher quality to work for or more exactly _with_ him. Had defeated the power of the Britannian Army with a group of under armed terrorist two times and finally he had convinced her to help him.

Remarkable indeed.

\- Well now it is time for bad news.-Reuben stated with a somber tone. - Your sister Cornelia has formally established Area Eighteen and she is not heading back to Pendragon.

Lelouch's eyes darkened, so the worst possible scenario is coming. His elder sister would be the new Viceroy of Area Eleven, and he didn't even have the basis of a reliable army to face her, while hers was made of hardened veterans all of them loyal to her. Things are going to be interesting from now on.

\- Very good then. - The teenager said letting out a sigh. – Sayoko, please escort C.C. back to the Club Room.

\- As you wish My Lord. – She said and headed to the door.

\- So you start to command me around boy? - The witch said with a mocking tone ready to make the teenager life miserable for the next hour or so for trying to give her orders.

\- By the way the pizzas had arrived. - Te maid said from the door

The immortal woman turned to stare at the boy who had a victorious smirk on his lips, she let a couple of seconds go and then she bowed her head in a mocking fashion.

\- I concede defeat to the superior strategist. - She said while standing up and heading to for the door.

His smile grew wider when she left the room and turned to stare at the man. Who shivered a bit, that smile means that he has an evil plot against someone who wronged him.

\- _'Whoever is the poor bastard who made Lelouch angry. May God have mercy of his soul'_.- He said while elevating a silent pray for the soon to be poor victim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the corridors

\- Here. - Sayoko said while giving the green-haired woman a paper tissue when she heard her sneeze.

\- Thank you. - The woman grabbed it and cleaned her nose.

After that the two women kept walking in silence, any of them saying anything.

\- I have the impression you do not like me too much. - C.C said with her neutral face staring at the woman's back.

\- It is not a personal feeling.- The woman said still walking and staring to the front, her voice neutral.- I tend to be untruthful with anyone who gets too close to the young Master and the Mistress.

\- You are fond of them don't you? – The woman kept asking.

\- I have served them for nearly seven years and they have always treated me with respect and warmness. - She answered. – So, yes I am very fond of them.

\- And you have slept with Lelouch, don't you?

This time the maid stopped and turned to see the woman with full wide eyes. The other one had a smirk on her lips; it seemed that she guessed right.

-H-How... d-did you find out. - The woman murmured out with a blush in her face.

\- The way that you tend to move a bit close to him and how your eyes spark a little when you stare at him. - She said without much concern walking to stand besides her.- Don't get me wrong you have a wonderful control over yourself and it was quiet difficult to perceive anything from you.- After that she kept walking to the clubhouse and left the woman to think.

It is true that Sayoko had shared the bed with her young Master; at first it had been to teach him about women and how to seduce and please them when he was fifteen. Not exactly normal but understandable since it could be useful in his later campaign, mostly to obtain information, the problem came when he, as always, proved to be a fast learner and sooner she found herself enjoying the touches that the young man offered her and how his lips traced her skin. So before his disappearance in February she found herself craving to share his kisses and his caresses.

So when he headed to his second trip and didn't have news of him for almost a year, she was frankly distressed, not as much as mistress Nunnally but she couldn't sleep well either. This feeling was far worse than when he left them when he was thirteen and went into a six month trip, and he returned really changed, his eyes were without any light almost black, he had a cold determination and even his voice was freezing.

But when he returned from his second trip the change was equally or more appealing than the previous one. He was not the same boy; in fact, she could tell that he hadn't been a boy since his first trip, but he wasn't exactly a man, but now he was, and there was something darker around him, he also became far more focused and lethal, she could tell that because she was starting to have problems to outmatch him when they train, in fact almost every spar always ended in stalemate in recent times, and he was far stronger now compared to when he left, and when it came to build up the Black Industries it became one of his top priorities and in this space of months he had turned it into one of the most powerful industries in the Area. And when it came to _...close door activities_

She blushed at that and hoped that Mistress Nunnally don't find out her activities with her brother since she had seen how possessive she had become in this last time.

Brushing that aside she headed to the clubhouse once again. It was not time to lose herself in the thoughts of her personal life now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Club House_

After the women left Lelouch and Ruben kept talking about the company and other matters, also about the status of the newly formed Disciplinary Committee which was headed by Lelouch himself and what crazy idea had his lovely granddaughter. So after that they indulge themselves in a game of chess. Although Ruben cannot defeat him, he still was a formidable opponent who could surely outmatch everyone in Area Eleven, aside from Lelouch of course.

So after some time he headed to the clubhouse. It was already dark and his watch marked eight. When he got into the living room he found Sayoko seated on the couch watching T.V. it was one of those propaganda shows, this time they were mocking Zero even bringing someone who wears something _resembling_ to his costume, and by resembling he was talking about the mask, which was made of cardboard, very bad cut and with a black sheet as cape and dressed in what seemed to be a purple jacket and a pair of Zero boxers, and with a toy sword on his hip and proclaiming that he was going to destroy Britannia while unleashing his sword and twirling around over his head.

Typical tactic to take away any kind of fear that the public may have for him, but he knows that this was not going to work since what he did was far worse than a simple proclaim, he had defeated the Imperial Army and killed a Prince. Sure this was a desperate move now totally out of place and that was that make it funny that he smirked a little.

\- Enjoying the show Lelouch-sama? – The woman turned to stare at him with her soft smile.

\- I have to say that the desperation is quiet funny to see. - He said while sitting next to her. - Did Nunnally call?

\- Yes. – Her smile now was amused. - Or more precisely a blonde haired girl called saying that they were looking for mister Ice Prince and that they have his Princess imprisoned and they will return her to him if he.- She laughed a bit.- Well I am not exactly sure of what she wanted but I heard a couple of yelling's from miss Shirley. After that Nunnally-sama grabbed the phone and told me to wish you goodnight.

He smiled at that and told her that if she wanted she could leave for the night. Then he headed to the kitchen and started to make himself something quick for dinner. He didn't get to prepare much when he felt a pair of arms encircling his frame and a pair of soft mounds pressing against his back.

\- You know Master.- She said the word with a soft purring tone and in slow motion.- Miss C.C has locked herself into your room with the boxes of pizza and Mistress Nunnally is enjoying a party with friends.- She give him a kiss on the check.- Would you like to spend time with me? In my room

Lelouch smirked a little and turned round and placed his arms around the woman waist and brought her close, which made the woman blush a bit, and then the younger man leaned forward and captured her lips into a deep kiss introducing his tongue into her mouth and started to battle with hers. Before long they were at Sayoko's bedroom not far away from theirs and they were completely naked, she was below him and his hair was falling framing his soft features giving him the look of some kind of dark angel.

For her part Sayoko had her eyes closed and was tilting her head upwards to let her lover work over her neck, while his hands were on her breasts. This was something that also had change between them during these encounters; at first she was the one pinning him down and he was far more eager to touch, like every inexperienced teen and she lead the pace. But now everything was different, the one being pinned down was her and he was touching and kissing her body with knowing movements, having already found out all her weak spots and already figured out the best way to touch her. So his mouth went from her lips, to her neck, breast, to her smooth and toned stomach and finally he started to taste her womanhood and she brought her hands to hold his head in place. When she felt the orgasm coming he left her entrance and went for her lips once again and before she could protest leaving her at the verge of climax he introduced himself inside of her with one move. Sayoko for her part left out a breathless scream. With that she cumm for the first time in the night and her mind went into a blur, where she would only remember kisses and caress.

Sayoko, in the vortex of pleasure, thought about how wrong this was. First she was far older than him and her job was to protect him, not seducing him. Also it was wrong that he had all this control over her. And finally he thought about how bad would be if Misstres Nunnally found about this.

For his part Lelouch was thinking about why his father had so many women. Dealing with more than one it was a great problem.

\- Ahh. Goushujin-sama onegai motto.- His maid said in her native tounge prey of the pleasure

Yes, why indeed. He though giving her another thrust and sucking her right nipple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People I am back and I think this was by far my worst chapter. So tell em if I should continue or drop this sotry


End file.
